Old ways never die
by blackcat4
Summary: Jedi's go missing on a planet. Two new Jedi are sent to find an unusual ally to help them in a rescue mission. Can the master and Jedi Knight work together long enough with each other to complete their mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Old ways are never forgotten**

By Blackcat

((A/N- NO infringement is implied or intended by this story. Star Wars is property of George Lucus.

Mira Conte and Jayce Noi're ar property of Alex Reese, and used with her permission. Merak and B.C. Orion are my own creations.

Emperor Scopious is property of my friend Rob.

This story takes place after a role play story on a role play board.

After the Vong invasion, Emperor Scorpious has taken over the rebuilt empire. What is left of the Jedi after the second great war, headed by Luke Skywalker, have been exiled to the outer rim worlds. The empire has full control of the core worlds. Ten years have passed since the end of the great war. ))

Luke Skywalker sat in a dark room meditating. Ten Years had passed since the Great War with Scorpious and the Jedi were still exiled to the outer rim. No closer to the peace they wanted then they were before. Some planets from the outer rim had joined in their version of peace, but only a few. Others wanted nothing more to do with the Jedi, fearing retribution from the Empire itself. Some planets were still loyal to the anti-force army. What was left of this army after the war was assimilated into the empire. The Jedi weren't the only ones banished.

The old Jedi master sighed heavily and opened his eyes. Another Jedi master had entered the room. Her long blond hair glinted a bit in the little light there was in the room.

"You sense it too don't you master Skywalker. By now you realize the force doesn't lie."

"Mira, I know what I sense. But that does not take away the feeling of hope."

"Four Jedi Knights sent to that planet, none returned. The first two we lost contact with two weeks ago, the search party we sent also lost, the only thing we heard from them was a scrambled radio transmission, and all we could make out was a name." Her voice was calculated and didn't have any emotion behind it. Mira had learned long ago to control her emotions and not to let them betray her. It was the ways of the old Jedi, something her master had taught her early on as a padawan.

Luke shook his head and stood up to look at Mira Conte, Jedi master and one of the few on the new Jedi council who survived the war. Luke respected her view of things, though different from his own. Mira wasn't one who sat on the council talking about views and the ways of the Jedi. She was more comfortable putting in her views and then leaving. Debating never sat well with her way of things. She was also one of the only Jedi left that were fully trained in the old ways. The new Jedi had learned from what Master Skywalker had taught. Gone were the days of children growing up and mastering the ranks of Jedi. These days anyone that had a mild ability in the force could be trained to use it for peace. These new students made up the new generation of Jedi.

"Mira, if she is involved, then we have to figure out a way to find out how and why."

"Master Skywalker, it's believed she is dead. If she isn't, I doubt she'd go this far."

"She was on our side at the end of the war" Luke said " But we all know that she could have swung both ways. Normally there is only a good side and bad side of the force. She however was on the line. And if she is dead, what would make two Jedi, who had never heard of her say her name into a com link before it went dead?"

"I don't know master. I've been searching thru the force myself for an answer and haven't come across one." Mira said as she kept her eyes on Luke.

"Well we have a mystery on our hands we need to solve it. I want you to assist in this search mission." Luke looked at Mira seriously.

"Who will I be assisting Master Skywalker?" She asked.

"I do believe Jedi Knight Merak Cassidy is ready for his first major mission."

"Are you sure he is ready?" Mira asked once again.

"He needs this chance to prove himself. Remember Mira you will only be assisting, Let him do most of the work. He has a lot of confidence, but I also fear he has a lot of arrogance too. I think paring him up with one who's been thru as much as you will help put him on the right track to becoming a great Jedi."

"Alright Master. I will find him and we will try to solve this mystery, but it seems more like a needle in a haystack. Trying to find someone who is thought dead in a galaxy as big as this."

"Well may the force be with you both on this one."

Mira nodded and walked out of the room.

In another part of the Jedi temple a young Jedi Knight was going over the new archives. After the war every survivor put in their story of what they experienced into the new archives. Droid information, ship databases and anything that could be used was put into the system make a record of the war for generations to look upon and not forget.

He was searching for a name, the one heard come over the com link of the two Jedi they had make contact with before loosing contact again. He typed in the name and searched, the same information was appearing over and over. Her name, B.C. Orion, her affiliation bounty hunter, and a date of disappearance. He continued to concentrate at the screen as the hits of the name popped here and there. Then just before he was ready to stop for the day a line appeared. He looked at it with curiosity, it was attached to a ships log that he had went over before but didn't notice this link. Selecting it he read the ships name "Commenor's Dream". There were hundreds of ships that downloaded logs into the system, he figured this one couldn't be much different. Then as the computer loaded the information a scratchy video clip loaded and began to play, though the image was hard to see, the audio was still in good condition. It was the voice of a woman who was talking.

"Hunter I swear, when this war is over and if I live, I'm heading to Tattooine. Maybe setting up a small repair shop for droids or ships or something. I've got the credits now, and I could disappear if I wanted to."

"Orion." a female voice said behind the young Jedi.

He jumped at the sound and spun around as the video clip ended.

"Master Conte, I didn't realize you were there."

"It's alright, you look like you've come upon something Merak." Mira said as she walked up.

"I think so," Merak said, " a small video clip attached to a ships log. I didn't see it in my research before. I swear it wasn't there before and now it is. Was that B.C. Orion?"

"Yes it was, a voice I haven't heard in a very long time, but one I won't forget." Mira said as she laid one of her hands on the light saber hanging from her belt. It was a reflex Mira had, subconsciously holding her saber for comfort. She did it to tell herself that her saber was still there and she was safe.

"Is there something you wish to speak about?" Merak asked, seeing Mira had come to look over his shoulder and not anyone else in the archives.

"Master Skywalker has decided to send you on a mission to find out if in fact B.C. Orion is truly dead or in hiding. I will be assisting you."

A smile crossed Merak's face. This would be his first mission and one he wouldn't soon forget. He didn't want to let anyone down. He wanted only to prove himself as a talented Jedi.

"I think our first stop should be the planet of Tattooine. If she did survive, and since you said that was her on the video, maybe she did as she said and went to live out her days there." Merak said with a joyful tone.

"You may be onto something. The least we can do is check out your theory. My ship is waiting in bay three."

Jumping up Merak nodded and ran off. Mira rose and eyebrow at his sudden bolt out o the archives. She then headed off herself toward bay three. In only a few moments she appeared thru the sliding doors only to find Merak there holding a large black traveling bag.

"I didn't know what I would need on my first mission so I packed everything. I also didn't know what ship was yours." Merak said a bit nervously. Mira could tell this would certainly be an interesting mission.

"My ship is this way." Mira said leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two Jedi's walked to the other side of the large bay. They passed various freighters and fighters, men and women ran two and fro fixing and maintaing the ships. Merak kept wondering which ship was Mira's. Then they stoped near the darkened corner of the bay. Merak had to let his eyes adjust, the silhoute of the ship could be seen. Mira walked over to a pannel on the wall and fliped the lights on. Merak rose an eyebrow. The ship before him looked more like and old junk tug then a ship a jedi would be caught dead in.

"Is this your ship? It looks so old, I didn't know they still made them like this. What kind is it? And does it even fly?" The young Jedi said in disbelief.

Mira shook her head, "It's a YT-2400 light freighter, and yes it can fly. Gave the Millennium Falcon a run for it's money, and still can. It may not look it, but just like most things, looks can be deceiving. Don't let your eyes fool you, it's not what's outside that counts, but what's in, and this baby has all the right stuff inside. I should know, I modified her that way." Mira said in a smug tone. One of the few things in the world she was proud of was her ship. It had been an outlet for her creativity, she modified the ship almost to the point that it wasn't a freighter anymore, but a new breed of ship.

She walked up to the ship, punched in a code, the ramp to the ship opened up and lowered. Mira walked into the ship and it responded to her, lighting up and seeming to come to life. She looked over her shoulder toward Merak. The young Jedi stood there for a moment before getting the hint to climb aboard. As he did the ramp closed. Mira started for the bridge.

Along the way Merak passed a few speeders, and a few inactive pit droids. One speeder caught his eye. It looked like it had been modified more for speed then anything else. He bent down to examine it further. Mira gave a stern cough.

"Don't touch anything. Some of the things aboard my ship have a strong dislike at being touched by anyone but myself. If you don't know how it works, then I suggest you leave it well enough alone. Unless of course you want one of those nice artificial limbs. Not much of a fashion statement for a Jedi if you ask me." She said rather coldly.

Merak quickly pulled away from the speeder and followed Mira to the bridge. She showed him where to stow his bag and took a seat in the captain's chair. Merak took a seat near her to watch and see if he could help. Mira radioed the appropriate contacts to open the roof so her ship could take off. She activated the launch sequence and only seemed to ease up when her ship was clear of not only the bay, but also the planet's atmosphere. Setting the coordinates for Tattooine she eased back in her chair and looked to Merak.

"It will be an hour or two before we get there. So to pass the time, why don't we get to know one another, since we are working together." Mira said to Merak.

The Jedi knight looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I recently made the rank of Jedi Knight. My folks were killed in the great war when the empire took over Coruscant. They tried to fight some troopers after getting me on one of the last evacuation ships. I saw them die while we were taking off. It made me want to fight them. So I was taken to an outpost, and from there went to join the Jedi and train. I've learned my folks are in a better place now. My father was a resistance fighter. My mother, well she was good with a blaster. I learned my skills from them I guess. I'm a pretty dam good pilot and have a knack with a light saber. My master told me so. I know the more I train and grow, the stronger I will become. So, how about you Master Conte?" Merak asked of the old Jedi Master.

"There really isn't to much about me. I trained with a master much like you did, however I was taken from my parents to train. My master Race Je'Kre and I were a great team. I was so skilled that my master convinced the council to let me take the trails early, I have a suspicion skills didn't have anything to do with it. Due to circumstances I won't explain here, I left the order for some time. Call it disenchantment if you will. I had left for a few years, then I found out Master Je'Kre was killed b a dark adept. I know for a fact the Sith killed my parents. One of the few things I found out while away from the Jedi Order. Master Skywalker asked me to rejoin the order during the war. The Jedi saying that "anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, that is the path to the dark side." is very true. But that does not mean there isn't redemption. Upon my return to the Jedi I was made a master. Not for my skills, but for my knowledge, and my coolness under pressure. My life has taken many turns and spins. Some I'm not proud of." Mira closed here eyes and continued. " Some I am. I've met various people, everyone from bounty hunters, to an inventor to even the Sith Lord Scorpious himself. I've surprised myself by living as long as I have. And I'm still amazed the Commenor's Dream has made it thru as much as I have. I guess like myself, it holds itself together and just does what needs to be done. "

The name Commenor's Dream rang a bell inside Merak's head. He had recently saw that name come up in his search for information in the archives.

"This ship we are in, it's the Commenor's Dream?" He asked Mira to make sure.

"Yes, right down to the last bolt. I renamed her after I "got her" shall we say. I've made most of the modifications to her myself. Why?"

"That's the name of the ship where that video clip of B.C. Orion came from." Merak said with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't you dare go poking around in my ships databanks looking for more information. I still can't get rid of the last piece of garbage that was accidentally left in my ships computers from the last time someone did that." Mira said sternly. Though she was in control of her emotions, Merak could swear a look of anger blazed thru her eyes. A faint beeping and whistle came from one of the councils.

"What is that sound?" Merak said, making sure his hands could be clearly seen by the Jedi Master.

"It.. I thought for sure I got rid of it during the last memory sweep. Every time I get rid of one piece of it, the dam program pops up in three other places. It's been a small war I've been fighting. I think that's where that clip came from. His memory, not my ships." Mira said as she pressed on the computer to try and isolate the rouge program once more. It was more like cat and mouse, with neither side winning.

"His memory? How could a program be a him?" Merak asked again.

"Gah, now it's in three more places. Well I don't have time to spend playing hide and seek." She looked up at Merak. " The he is actually a piece of a rouge droid program. The droids hard drive was hooked into my computer's main frame by B.C. Orion. Yes she took the hard drive out, but a copy of the droids protocol and memories took up residence in my computer and I haven't been able to exorcise it since."

"You knew her?" Merak asked stunned at the confession. Mira had said too much already and looked at Merak.

"Yes, and that's as far as it's going. Enough said. There's enough room in the bay of this ship. There are two practice droids. I suggest you go hone your saber skills. You will thank me later. I'll let you know when we are about to reach the planet. I'm going to meditate and calm myself."

With that Mira walked off into the belly of the ship leaving Merak alone in the cockpit of the Commenor's Dream

Mira shook her head, "It's a YT-2400 light freighter, and yes it can fly. Gave the Millennium Falcon a run for it's money, and still can. It may not look it, but just like most things, looks can be deceiving. Don't let your eyes fool you, it's not what's outside that counts, but what's in, and this baby has all the right stuff inside. I should know, I modified her that way." Mira said in a smug tone. One of the few things in the world she was proud of was her ship. It had been an outlet for her creativity, she modified the ship almost to the point that it wasn't a freighter anymore, but a new breed of ship.

She walked up to the ship, punched in a code, the ramp to the ship opened up and lowered. Mira walked into the ship and it responded to her, lighting up and seeming to come to life. She looked over her shoulder toward Merak. The young Jedi stood there for a moment before getting the hint to climb aboard. As he did the ramp closed. Mira started for the bridge.

Along the way Merak passed a few speeders, and a few inactive pit droids. One speeder caught his eye. It looked like it had been modified more for speed then anything else. He bent down to examine it further. Mira gave a stern cough.

"Don't touch anything. Some of the things aboard my ship have a strong dislike at being touched by anyone but myself. If you don't know how it works, then I suggest you leave it well enough alone. Unless of course you want one of those nice artificial limbs. Not much of a fashion statement for a Jedi if you ask me." She said rather coldly.

Merak quickly pulled away from the speeder and followed Mira to the bridge. She showed him where to stow his bag and took a seat in the captain's chair. Merak took a seat near her to watch and see if he could help. Mira radioed the appropriate contacts to open the roof so her ship could take off. She activated the launch sequence and only seemed to ease up when her ship was clear of not only the bay, but also the planet's atmosphere. Setting the coordinates for Tattooine she eased back in her chair and looked to Merak.

"It will be an hour or two before we get there. So to pass the time, why don't we get to know one another, since we are working together." Mira said to Merak.

The Jedi knight looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I recently made the rank of Jedi Knight. My folks were killed in the great war when the empire took over Coruscant. They tried to fight some troopers after getting me on one of the last evacuation ships. I saw them die while we were taking off. It made me want to fight them. So I was taken to an outpost, and from there went to join the Jedi and train. I've learned my folks are in a better place now. My father was a resistance fighter. My mother, well she was good with a blaster. I learned my skills from them I guess. I'm a pretty dam good pilot and have a knack with a light saber. My master told me so. I know the more I train and grow, the stronger I will become. So, how about you Master Conte?" Merak asked of the old Jedi Master.

"There really isn't to much about me. I trained with a master much like you did, however I was taken from my parents to train. My master Race Je'Kre and I were a great team. I was so skilled that my master convinced the council to let me take the trails early, I have a suspicion skills didn't have anything to do with it. Due to circumstances I won't explain here, I left the order for some time. Call it disenchantment if you will. I had left for a few years, then I found out Master Je'Kre was killed b a dark adept. I know for a fact the Sith killed my parents. One of the few things I found out while away from the Jedi Order. Master Skywalker asked me to rejoin the order during the war. The Jedi saying that "anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, that is the path to the dark side." is very true. But that does not mean there isn't redemption. Upon my return to the Jedi I was made a master. Not for my skills, but for my knowledge, and my coolness under pressure. My life has taken many turns and spins. Some I'm not proud of." Mira closed here eyes and continued. " Some I am. I've met various people, everyone from bounty hunters, to an inventor to even the Sith Lord Scorpious himself. I've surprised myself by living as long as I have. And I'm still amazed the Commenor's Dream has made it thru as much as I have. I guess like myself, it holds itself together and just does what needs to be done. "

The name Commenor's Dream rang a bell inside Merak's head. He had recently saw that name come up in his search for information in the archives.

"This ship we are in, it's the Commenor's Dream?" He asked Mira to make sure.

"Yes, right down to the last bolt. I renamed her after I "got her" shall we say. I've made most of the modifications to her myself. Why?"

"That's the name of the ship where that video clip of B.C. Orion came from." Merak said with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't you dare go poking around in my ships databanks looking for more information. I still can't get rid of the last piece of garbage that was accidentally left in my ships computers from the last time someone did that." Mira said sternly. Though she was in control of her emotions, Merak could swear a look of anger blazed thru her eyes. A faint beeping and whistle came from one of the councils.

"What is that sound?" Merak said, making sure his hands could be clearly seen by the Jedi Master.

"It.. I thought for sure I got rid of it during the last memory sweep. Every time I get rid of one piece of it, the dam program pops up in three other places. It's been a small war I've been fighting. I think that's where that clip came from. His memory, not my ships." Mira said as she pressed on the computer to try and isolate the rouge program once more. It was more like cat and mouse, with neither side winning.

"His memory? How could a program be a him?" Merak asked again.

"Gah, now it's in three more places. Well I don't have time to spend playing hide and seek." She looked up at Merak. " The he is actually a piece of a rouge droid program. The droids hard drive was hooked into my computer's main frame by B.C. Orion. Yes she took the hard drive out, but a copy of the droids protocol and memories took up residence in my computer and I haven't been able to exorcise it since."

"You knew her?" Merak asked stunned at the confession. Mira had said too much already and looked at Merak.

"Yes, and that's as far as it's going. Enough said. There's enough room in the bay of this ship. There are two practice droids. I suggest you go hone your saber skills. You will thank me later. I'll let you know when we are about to reach the planet. I'm going to meditate and calm myself."

With that Mira walked off into the belly of the ship leaving Merak alone in the cockpit of the Commenor's Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later Mira walked onto the bridge to find Merak staring out of the view port. She looked out and saw that the ship had started to orbit a planet.

"The planet sure is beautiful." Merak said.

"From up here every planet is beautiful, but it's a different story on the surface. As I said before, looks can be deceiving." Mira replied.

At the same time the authorization to land came in and Mira put the Commenor's Dream into a landing sequence.

A while later Merak felt the ship shudder as it touched the ground in the middle of a landing bay. Mira started for the ramp along the way stopping at a locker. Merak stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. Mira opened the locker. The locker contained items Mira had collected over the years for use on missions. The first two shelves contained thermal detonators, the next shelf contained various blasters and a few extra light sabers. The last shelf contained whipcords, and survival gear. Merak went to touch a detonator to examine it. Mira quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I told you before, many things on my ship don't like being touched. If your asking for a death wish that can be arranged. But since your new at this mission thing, I'll give you another chance." Mira said coldly to Merak as she secured two detonator's to her belt. "It doesn't matter who you are, a detonator always evens the odds."

"Does that mean I get a Thermal detonator?" Merak asked.

"No, you get this." Mira stated as she handed Merak a small whipcord.

"But why?" He asked, a bit disappointed.

"One, your not old enough, two you haven't proven you can handle one, and three, Jedi's don't have nine lives." Mira finished gathering supplies and then closed the locker.

Mira lead the way down the ramp of her ship. She made sure it locked up tight and then nodded to Merak. She exited the bay and looked around the tiny port town of Moss Eisley. Creatures of many types and forms walked thru the streets. Droids of all shapes and sizes rolled and walked and hovered to and fro. The weather was hot and the sun beat down hard. Merak looked around and took in the sights.

"This way. Keep your hood up. Tattooine may not be an empire run planet, but they also don't take to kindly to Jedi. Keep your saber hidden. And try not to cause any trouble."

Merak did as he was told. Mira was the more experienced one of this pair and he knew it. Though that didn't stop him from catching sight of some of the most oddly shaped creatures tearing into what looked to be a sort of cooked frog. Mira gave a cough and Merak ran up to catch her. The pair entered a small saloon and looked around. It was rather cooler in here. The bartender was serving an alien with blue fur covering it's face. A Trio of aliens played a haunting song in the corner while a pair of glowing eyes watched them from a darkened booth. At another table a pair of small aliens with large green heads and red eyes traded crystals. This clearly was the gathering place of many of the pilots that were taking temporary refuge. Mira and Merak walked up the bar. The bartender saw them and headed over.

"What can I get you strangers?"

Merak pulled out a small data pad with a photo downloaded form the archives on it.

"We are looking for a bounty hunter that may have taken refuge on this planet. Maybe you've seen her?" He said as he passed the pad to the bartender. "Her name's B.C. Orion."

He took a look at it and shook his head.

"I knew of her. Rumor has it she crashed her ship in the outlands a few years back, though no one's been able to find the wreckage. As far as I'm concerned that bounty hunter is gone, and it's a good thing to. We have enough hunters come thru here, we don't need any more."

"I see. Well is there anyone else you know of that might have seen her ship go down?" Merak asked again.

"Well, no one that I know of. Ori may have seen something a while back, though she doesn't come into town. You may want to try with her. Though the last person that tried to get information from her came back in a box. " The bartender replied, then looked away to yell at two droids who entered the pub. His face changed to recognition however and he left Merak standing by himself. Mira placed a hand on Merak's shoulder to lightly tell him not to interrupt the conversation between the droids and the bartender.

"Sure, I've got Ori's shipment of parts. Came in earlier today. It's round back. She doing ok out there? I also included the other supplies she wanted, though some were hard to come by and will cost her extra. Remember to tell her she's welcome to come around sometime. I know it wasn't her fault for the last fight. Some strangers just don't know when not to push certain buttons. It was his own fault for insulting her droid. Alright, go around back and I'll have my two load your skiff."

Mira tugged on Merak's cloak and nodded toward the door. Merak wasn't finished asking and getting information though. Mira got fed up rather quickly at his sudden disobedience and grabbed the young Jedi by the collar of the cloak and pulled him quickly out of the pub and back into the hot air. Merak lowered his hood and glared at Mira.

"I wasn't finished asking him about this Ori and where we could find her."

Mira shook her head and keep her hood up.

"You didn't need to. Those droids he spoke to will lead us directly to her. Tell me something, did you have a habit of getting on your masters nerves too?"

"Well, not really, I don't know, I didn't pay attention to him to much. Maybe that's why he left like he did. Anyways how will we follow them?" Merak asked with a shrug.

"I'm not going to ask how you passed your trials then. Those speeder bikes aboard my ship will come in handy. First off we need a way to tail the droids and I know just the thing." Mira said.

The pair snuck to the back of the pub and saw the two droids waiting on a skiff as boxes were loaded onto it. Mira took a small item out of her pocket and tossed it onto one of the boxes that were loaded onto the skiff. The item was a tiny homing droid. It burrowed into the box and started to give of it's homing signal. As Mira headed to her ship she pulled out her data pad and sure enough right in the middle of the screen was a large blinking red dot signifying the tiny droid.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Merak asked.

"Let's just say I learned to trail people quickly to survive."

Soon the two Jedi were on speeder bikes. Mira's was the faster of the two, clearly modified, where as Merak's was slower and barely holding together. He was getting the impression quickly that Mira didn't like him and he figured he would have to prove himself to her. While they raced off toward Ori's hut he was thinking of a plan to get on the good side of Mira.

As the two Jedi sped over a hill of sand Mira slowed to a stop, Merak followed suite and Mira hopped off her bike. She walked a few yards ahead and as she crested the hill she perked an eyebrow. What stood before her was the last thing she expected. A patch of tiny mud huts surrounded by a large wall of scrap. She pulled out a pair of binoculars to enhance what was going on in the distance. She zoomed in on the skiff and two droids. Part of the wall opened to let them in. Then as quickly as it opened it closed. She watched as different droids moved two and fro between the huts.

"Looks like a sort of droid village." Merak said.

Mira turned to see that he too had a pair of binoculars and was watching what she was.

"Looks that way, though now the question is how to get in there." Mira replied as she turned back. While trying to think of a plan she heard her speeder bike fire up. Looking back she quickly rolled out of the way as Merak sped past her, almost running her over. She watched as he headed straight for the walled village.

"Master Luke forgive me, I seriously don't see what you see in him. If he gets himself killed would it truly be a loss?" Mira mumbled. She shook her head and watched the goings on from her binoculars. If he truly did get into trouble, she would have to come to the rescue, but not before he learned his lesson.

Merak sped up to where the two droids on the skiff had entered the village. He jumped off the speeder and raised his hood. He walked to the wall and looked for an opening. Out of a small hole a tiny eye of a perimeter droid popped out and looked the Jedi square in the face.

"State your business here." The very gruff electric voice said.

"I have business with the master of this village." Merak said in his best serious voice.

"State your business here." The droid said once more.

"As I said before, I'm here to see your master, the one who runs this village. The person in charge here." Merak replied again, this time with a bit more force in his tone.

"Processing." The droid stated and then suddenly disappeared into the wall. A minute later the wall opened up and a dull silver protocol droid walked up to Merak.

"I am C339, protocol droid, human cyborg relations. What is your business here?" It said as it tilted it's head.

"I'm here to see the person who run's this so called town. I'm looking for the one the bartender in Moss Eisley calls Ori." Merak told the droid.

"Ori, oh my. Well she doesn't like visitors. Is there a way I can be of assistance?" The droid said, trying to be helpful.

"Not unless you know where in this village I can find her to talk to her."

"As I said sir, she isn't taking visitors. Now if there isn't any way I can help you then I must ask you to leave."

"And if I say no?" Merak said in a smug tone.

"No is not an option. You will be forced to leave. We give you this choice, leave now willingly, or face the consequences. And sir, the latter isn't to pretty." The droid said clearly jittery.

"And what will a droid like you do? You don't look like you could take on a nuna." Merak said, his arrogance getting the better of him. He failed to notice the rolling movement to either side of him.

"I won't do anything, I am not a security droid, but they are. I would say have a good day, but for you I fear there isn't much left of it." The silver droid replied as he turned to leave.

Merak perked an eyebrow and before he could figure out what the droid had meant, the answer came to him.

Two rather large droids unfolded themselves and pointed blasters at him. Two more rolled up and did the same. Merak backed up from them and pulled out his light saber. He knew he would have to fight the droids, and that this would be much different from the training he was put thru. That he had only gotten thru because he had learned to hack into the system and made the droids in the training a lot slower then they normally were. This was a far cry from that. Here he didn't have the advantage. These security droids did. Merak took up a fighters stance and waited. Another smaller droid appeared from behind the four security droids. He looked at Merak and then nodded to the security droids. Before Merak could put up a fight he was hit with a dart. His vision clouded and he collapsed, his saber extinguishing itself as it hit the ground. Two of the security droids grabbed a leg and pulled him into the village. The doors slammed shut once more.

Mira shook her head, but before she could get up, she too was hit by a dart of the same sort and passed out herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merak and Mira awoke to find themselves tied up to polls inside the village. Mira shook off the last bit of tranquillizer and looked at Merak.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have my saber. I think I dropped it."

"Well I still have mine hidden, and a trick up my sleeve. We wait before we make our move."

"what move, we are tied up inside a droid village." Merak said agitated that he was shown up by droids.

"I promised Luke I wouldn't let you get yourself killed, but I didn't agree to having you try to kill me. I don't car what Skywalker says, you pull that stunt with the speeder again, I'll personally make sure you end up becoming part of the force permanently."

"We are tied to polls in a village with no hope of rescue, and your talking about speeders?" Merak asked, clearly confused. "I wasn't trying to run you over you know."

Just then the same protocol droid appeared in front of the two tied up Jedi.

"You are Jedi I presume?" The droid said.

"Yes, I am Jedi Knight Merak Cassidy. This is.."

"I am no one in particular, I am a Jedi, but not one of renown." Mira said, cutting Merak off before he said to much.

"I see. Well because you are a Jedi, our rules state that you will be given a chance to prove yourself if you pass, Master Ori will see you. If not, we will make sure to send your box to the new Jedi temple for a proper Jedi burial."

"I see, so how do we prove ourselves?" Merak asked.

Mira shook her head, she didn't like the idea that their fates would be decided by the skills of Merak.

The two Jedi were cut down and escorted to a circular walled off section. Merak was given his saber once more. Then the two were pushed in and the door closed. The floor beneath them lowered and revealed two doorways. surrounded by pieces of droids. The doors opened and two rather large security droids that were built like tanks appeared, each holding two light sabers. Mira pulled her saber from it's hiding spot and activated it. While Merak's was a bright blue, Mira's was teal.

"Let it be known if these Jedi's survive, then they will be allowed audience with our master." the silver protocol droid said to a now gathered group of various droids.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Mira said.

"You do, well, I was going to say the same thing." Merak stated.

"I highly doubt it kid." Mira thought to herself.

Just then the droids advanced on the Jedi. Mira was the more experienced in saber battles and quickly had the advantage over her droid. Merak on the other hand was clearly fighting to keep from loosing and arm or hand. Blow after blow echoed around the walls. While Mira was able to keep up with her droid and slice off one arm, Merak fell to the ground by the force of one blow, dropped his saber, rolled out of the way to avoid more blows. He rolled over his saber, grabbed it, activated it and was barely able to block a death blow from the droid.

"Mira!" He yelled.

Mira had had enough toying. With a wave of her hand she used the force to slam the droid into the wall. Then taking a thermal detonator from her belt she activated it and threw it onto the droid. A second later the droid exploded sending smoke and parts everywhere.

Merak was stunned slightly by the blast, only to quickly regroup. He rolled again, this time getting a piece of his cloak sliced by the saber of his droid.

He raised his saber to block the blow of both sabers. He wasn't strong enough to push off the droid. It lowered the sabers and pushed them closer to Merak. Suddenly Merak saw two blades rip thru the droid in a large X, one green the other teal. The droids fell apart in four pieces to the ground. Mira was standing behind the droid and used the force to push the rest into the corner. She deactivated her sabers and put them away. She then outstretched her hand to lift Merak up. He grabbed it and once they were both standing he looked at her.

"I. I'm sorry. I guess I really shouldn't be a Jedi knight after all." He said sadly.

"This is not the time nor the place. Skills come with experience." Mira said, placing a hand on the young knights shoulder. The floor under them moved up to it's original position. The wall opened and the protocol droid was there waiting. He nodded to them both.

"Do you with to see the master now?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." Merak stated.

The droid nodded and waved for them both to follow. The droid lead them to a rather small hut near the back of the town. It wasn't anything anyone would expect from the master of the town. The droid asked them to wait and went inside the tiny hut. It appeared a short time later.

"Ori asks what is it that you want?"

Mira took charge. " We only want to know if she had seen the crash of a ship a few years back. My partner and I are looking for the one known as B.C. Orion. On orders from Master Luke Skywalker."

The droid nodded and went again into the hut, appearing again a short time later.

"Master Ori knows nothing of this bounty hunter of whom you speak." The droid replied. "I'm sorry, but there is no more information to give."

"We never said she was a bounty hunter. If she doesn't know anything, then how did she know B.C. Orion was a bounty hunter?" Merak asked.

The droid faltered and backed away from the Jedi.

"Ori had stated that some Jedi's might come looking for her one day. Which is why you were captured, and not killed. Our protocol states if they were to pass the trial, then we were to get rid of them. I have given you the information of which I know. Nothing more."

"How did Ori create this place? What is the reason behind it? A droid village?" Merak asked.

The protocol droid started to answer his many questions.

Mira took a step back and then something caught her eye. Another hut, different from the others. While Merak listened to the droid she moved toward the mud hut. But before she could get close enough two more large security droids stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

"She's in there isn't she?" Mira said.

The protocol droid lowered his head. He knew he'd been found out and then looked up.

"She doesn't like visitors. I was only following orders. Those who do not are given to the Jawas to be sold or dismantled."

The door to the hut opened up behind the droids, but Mira's view was blocked.

"Move, I want to see the guests who passed the trials and are so interested in seeing me." came a female voice.

The two security droids parted and Merak and Mira got a good sight of the woman before them. Her long black hair was tied back. She wore black shirt tied off by a leather belt and black pants. Her boots were leather. Her face however gave the most telling sign. One could tell age had taken a bit of a toll on her, age and the heat of the planet. One eye was covered with a patch, however it didn't cover up a lot of the scaring around the eye. She walked with a limp over to the two Jedi. She looked at Merak intently.

"Let's get out of the sun. Come, I've some refreshment inside."

Merak looked to Mira who nodded. The two Jedi entered the hut to find out it lowered into a rather vast home. It was built into the land, rather them above it. A large workshop was over in the corner and it had many conveniences.

"Ori, we came to ask what you knew of the crash of B.C. Orion. The bartender in Moss Eisley said you may have heard or seen something." Merak asked.

"Nope, B.C. Orion is dead. I can tell you that much. I run a droid trade here. Run's pretty smoothly. I get scraps and parts from the Jawas that they gather. Create my droids. If their good enough I'll keep them here in the village to run things. IF not I sell them to the Jawas who sell them to buyers. When the buyers get fed up they toss them out. The Jawas pick them up as parts, bring them back here where I buy the parts for half the price I sold the droid for. Keeps my running. Louie gets my supplies and my skiff droids pick up my supplies. It's a rather solitary life, but one I prefer.

"So you like the company of droids rather to people?" Merak asked.

"Yep, You can always trust a droid, and if you ever get angry or fed up with one.." Ori stated.

"You can turn them off." Mira interrupted and finished Ori's sentence.

"I see you've heard that saying before." Ori said.

"Yes, from someone I knew long ago, in the Second Great War, against Emperor Scorpious." Mira stated as she looked to Ori.

Ori clearly became a bit tense, rose up and hobbled over to the makeshift kitchen and got the Jedi their drinks of water.

"From who did you hear that?" Ori asked Mira.

"B.C. Orion said it about her droid Hunter. She too was very fond of her droids."

Ori looked away and then back to the Jedi.

"As I said, B.C. Orion is dead. Now finish your drinks. I've had my droids bring your speeders in, repair the broken one. I must ask you to leave my town." She said coldly.

"Merak wait outside please." Mira said sternly to the young Jedi.

Merak looked at her and then to Ori.

"why, she said B.C. Orion is dead. We have to go back and tell Master Skywalker. He will want to know."

"He will, Now leave, I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Mira said sternly.

Merak got the hint and left the tiny hut, closing the door behind him but not going very far.

Mira looked at Ori and shook her head.

"Enough of the ruse old friend. You can fool the young ones B.C., but you can't fool me." Mira said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ori looked over the older Jedi once more and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Mira? It can't be, how, after all these years? How did you know?"

"Come on B.C. The droid's, your seclusion, and only you would rather live with droids then people. I just put the pieces together, and it takes a hunter to know one. Pretty nice place you made for yourself, and I must say nice disappearing act. Everyone thinks your dead, heck even I did. As for me, I'm very much alive. After the war, the Jedi were banished to the outer worlds. I've lived and rebuilt the Jedi temple and ways with Master Skywalker. I'm now a master on the new council."

B.C. smiled.

"Sounds nice. But you still haven't explained how you found me."

"Merak, the young one with me. He found a reference to you wanting to end up here on Tattooine if you survived the war. Apparently it was a video clip made by Hunter after you uploaded his hard drive into my ship. The clip made it's way into our new archives. Merak found it and on a hunch came here to look for you."

"I see," B.C.'s eyes dropped down. "Hunter's gone. I did crash here on Tattooine. Some of the wall and my workshop and part of the arena are pieces of the widow maker. I lost hunter in the crash. His hardrive didn't survive. I've tried to make others, but none turn out like him."

"Well, if it's any consolation, part of his program still resides aboard my ship. Your more then welcome to get it out if you want. I've been trying to, but the dam thing just won't go away" Mira said. "So I notice the eye patch and the limp. Things not going well?"

"My cybernetic eye turned out to be faulty, it failed a few years back and I had to have it removed. The leg was damaged in the crash. I've tried to get it repaired, but the people around here don't know squat when it comes to cybernetics. I've lived with it. And I think I will take you up on that offer, So what really brings you here to find me?"

"Master Skywalker sent us. We lost 4 Jedi on a planet. We sent two knights in to make contact and see if they wanted to join our order of planets that Master Skywalker has made. Some planets do, some don't. We lost contact with the first two Jedi on the planet. The second two we sent in on sort of a rescue mission, who we also lost contact with, but not before we got a message from them." Mira stated as she pulled out her data pad and played the message for B.C. The old bounty hunter listened intently to the recording and looked up at Mira.

"It's a trap. Your fellow Jedi are alive though."

"I figured as much, but how do you know?" Mira stated

"The voices, they are synthesized. They aren't your Jedi. If it truly was them, their would be a hint of emotion in their voices. It's pre-recorded anyways."

"Pre- recorded? Mind if I ask how you know?" Mira asked her old friend.

"Do you even have to ask. I live around droids, work on droids and build droids. Live around them long enough and you can tell a droid from a person. No matter how sophisticated. And computers aren't much different. It's the inflection in the voice that gives it away. Droids and computers can't do it. "

"Now B.C. I'm offering you a choice. You can stay here in your village, and not give a dam about the lost Jedi. But mind you, if Merak could figure out where you were, and he's not the brightest from what I've seen. It will only be a matter of time before others come looking, and I bet the empire isn't far off. Or you can come with us, clear your name then if you want to vanish we can make sure no one will know of your existence again. What do you say?"

"You know what my answer will be Mira. Now I think your partner is getting antsy."

A large blast shook the house and Mira shook her head.

"My ship is docked in bay 3. We will leave in an hour. If you change your mind." Mira stated as she rose from her seat. "Thank you for the information, it may help."

"Well if anyone there needs a droid, you know where to send them." B.C. said as she opened the door for Mira.

The Jedi master exited and looked around. She saw what looked like a rather large crater, blacked by what she suspected to be and explosion. B.C. exited her hut and looked around. A small R-2 unit rolled over and blipped. B.C. turned toward Mira.

"I see, Mira, your partner owes me a droid."

Mira perked an eyebrow and looked around. From behind a hut Merak came out. His cloak and face were covered in soot, his hair and cloak were singed.

"I'm not going to ask how you caused this." Mira said.

"It wasn't my fault. I swear. The dam thing just bleeped, went haywire and blew up." Merak said in a somewhat scared tone.

B.C. looked at the Jedi and then to Mira.

"BB-15. Doesn't like being touched. It gives a warning and if you don't move away within a certain amount of time it sets it's auto-destruct. Now I'll have to buy more parts to make a new one. It was a prototype."

"I'll send you the credits. Merak, time to go." Mira replied as she turned to walk away. "My deal still stands."

"I know, good day, fly safe." B.C. said as Merak ran past her to catch up with Mira.

The two Jedi were directed toward their speeders. Mira and Merak sped off out of the city. B.C. turned and gave a grin before entering her home once more.

Merak and Mira once again entered the town of Moss Eisley and went to the bay housing the Commenor's dream. Making sure no one had messed with her ship Mira decided it was time to take in the sights a bit before heading off. It may be the only time Merak would have a chance to see a planet like this without being on a mission.

"Well I guess I was wrong after all." He said as he kicked at a pebble.

"Wrong about what?" Mira asked as she kept an eye out, something didn't feel quite right.

"B.C. Orion. I guess she is dead after all, I was rather hoping on meeting her. I wish she was alive, she seemed so interesting from the stories in the data bank" Merak said.

After a time both Jedi knight and master headed toward the bay. The two entered and still Mira couldn't shake the fact that something felt wrong. Merak entered the bay and looked around, Mira followed. As she was walking up to the ship she got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a hooded figure standing in the doorway. She reached for her saber and following suite so did Merak. The hooded figure walked up to them and then lowered her hood. Mira smiled.

"Change your mind?" She asked.

"Nope. I've come for my property. Namely what's left on your ship."

Mira smiled, she'd have that blasted droid program out of her ship once and for all.

"um, Mira?" Merak said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mira turned around to answer the young Jedi, then noticed what he was looking at. A small regiment of troopers lead by a black hooded figure. She shook her head, could this day get any worse. The troopers lead by what Mira suspected was a dark adept walked up to them.

"By order of Lord Scorpious, Mira Conte you are under imperial arrest." The dark adept said.

"And if I don't, I take it your troopers will shoot, an adept like yourself not being able to use the force and fight for himself. The emperor has really been scraping the bottom of the barrel hasn't he." Mira said in a smug sort of way.

"Yeah, only a dark Jedi needs an entourage." Merak said still following Mira's lead.

B.C. however kept her mouth shut.

"I'm one of the more successful adepts, and hunting down Jedi like yourselves is just the icing on the cake." The dark adept said back motioning for the troopers to take the Jedi into custody. He walked up to the quiet B.C. and looked at her. " And your under arrest for conspiring with enemies of the empire."

"I came to only get what was mine from these Jedi. I'm not one, nor have I ever been one, and clearly you know Tattooine isn't a empire run planet."

"Every planet is run by the Empire, take her." He said as the troopers advanced.

Two troopers grabbed B.C. to arrest her. Suddenly the main blaster on the Commenor's dream opened fire cutting down the two troopers. The dark adept ran for cover.

"I thought you checked that ship for life forms and droids!" He shouted

" We did, nothing came up on the scans." Another trooper shouted back.

Mira looked at Merak. "Take cover."

"What about you?" Merak asked.

"I'll be ok, nothing I can't handle." Mira said again as she activated her lightsaber. Merak ran behind some crates to hide. He then saw something unexpected. Ori flipped her hand and a light saber flew out, she activated it and then with a flip the other end lit up, a duel bladed lightsaber. The blade however wasn't red like he expected, but a bright purple."

"I see you modified yours again." Mira replied to B.C. as she deflected laser blasts with her saber.

"Yeah, well this is a rare form of de-javu, just like old times right?" B.C stated back as she too deflected blasts back to their shooters.

"Yep, and it makes it all the more fun, shall we?"

"Let's." B.C. replied to her old friend.

And then both B.C. and Mira ran, jumped and using the force flipped over the troopers and began taking them down easily. Just as quickly as it started it was over, troopers lie dead and a few escaped to fight another day. B.C. deactivated her saber and looked to Mira.

"I guess I'm coming after all, we better hurry, we just angered the nest, and they will start to swarm soon."

Mira didn't need another word. With that she opened the Commenor's Dream and the three started to climb onboard. The ship had already started it's launch sequence.

"Wait," B.C. said as she stopped on the ramp, turned and whistled. A large metallic ball rolled into the bay and up to her, she nodded and it followed her onto the ship.

"New Droid:" Mira asked B.C.

"One of my own design, beautiful as a butterfly, deadly as a scopion"

The ramp closed and soon the Commenor's Dream was free of the planet. In the distance however was a smaller ship, this one piloted by the adept who had just faced Mira. He watched the Commenor's Dream and followed. He then radioed in.

"Dark Adept Walric to Captian Noi're. Located the Commenor's Dream. Jedi Master Mira Conte is aboard. Commencing with persuite"

Over the radio came a low evil voice.

"Understood, We will home in on your signal. As soon as you find her do not confront again. I will attend to her personally. Captain Noi're out."

Aboard the Empires new tactical warship Captain Noi're paced. His droid arm still a constant reminder of Mira. The scars across his face other signs of who had won the other battles between the two. Captian Jayce Noi're wanted Mira more then anything and had turned to the dark side in a bid to get her to be with him. Though a Jedi can not know love, he wasn't convinced that was that was the correct path for her. Jayce was a talanted inventor. Emperor Scorpious convinced him that if he joined the dark side and invent for him that he would have Mira for his own. He joined the dark side for this matter alone. His main purpose in life was to show Mira the error of her ways by becoming a Jedi. To him all Jedi were scum who needed to be destoryed. Without the Jedi, he figured, Mira would have no choice but to take her place with him. He wanted her to be at his side forever and would do everyting he could to make this far fetched dream a reality. The two continued to play a game of cat an mouse, and Mira had always escaped. Where once was a good friend to Mira, his walk down the path of the dark side changed that and the two became enemies.

"This time you won't escape me Mira, this time I will win the fight and you will be mine. And not even your Jedi friends can help you. My plan is falling into place."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the Commenor's Dream sped toward it's rendezvous point Merak sat staring at Ori who was sitting quietly with her eyes closed. Mira walked back to them both after plotting the fastest course. She didn't want the empire following.

She took a seat by them both and shook her head.

"After all these years you still have skills with your saber. So why the duel blade?" Mira asked B.C.

B.C. didn't open her eyes.

"It's easier for me, my arm isn't what it used to be, it's become sluggish, so the duel blade helps maintain my speed. Though I'm rusty, I guess old ways never truly die after all."

"Your not a hermit are you Ori? Are you a fallen Jedi? Or maybe a Sith? All I know is the Sith are known to use a duel blade." Merak asked, his arms crossed and his distrust evident on his face.

B.C. Just shook her head.

"Your not to bright are you. If your the kind Skywalker is recruiting these days, I'm surprised the empire hasn't wiped you out."

With that statement Merak pulled out his light saber and activated it.

"Take that back!" Merak shouted. Mira stood up and glared at him.

"Put it away or I will put you in a holding cell."

"Mira I don't know what she did to you to make you trust her, but I don't. Clearly she's a Sith, we should put her in a cell. Your mind may be clouded, not mine!" He stated in an agitated tone.

B.C. shook her head and sighed.

"Kid, if you don't deactivate your saber, I'll be forced to take it from you. You of all people should know a light saber isn't a toy to be taken lightly." B.C. said. " And Mira knows it's not a wise move to get me angry."

"Get on your feet traitor!" Merak yelled. Mira placed her hand on her own saber, the last thing she wanted was Merak tearing up her ship. B.C. stood and glared at him.

Merak took a fighting stance, B.C. stood with her hands to her sides.

"Take your best shot. If you can." B.C. said very calmly.

"B.C. this is my ship dam it, Merak put your saber down NOW!" Mira said sternly.

Merak's eyes widened "What did you call her?"

"That's right kid, You know me as Ori, the hermit from Tattooine, but that's not who I'm really am."

Merak didn't lower his saber, but his hands were shaking.

"But..she's..dead." He stuttered.

Taking her chance and with a speed Merak had never seen, she whipped around him, disarmed him and used the force to throw him against the wall pinning him there.

"No, I'm right here. I took on a new name and a new life. But you had to find me out didn't you. People like you are the reason I prefer the company of droids." B.C. glared at the young Jedi. She threw his saber to Mira and as quickly as it started the fight was over.

B.C. took in a deep breath and walked out of the cabin. Mira grabbed Merak by the collar.

"If your seriously trying to screw up this mission your doing a fantastic job. I'm keeping your saber until we get to the temple. Then I'm going to clearly put into the logs that you shouldn't go on another mission. If she doesn't kill you I will. She doesn't follow our laws or any laws for that matter. I'll go talk to her. Be glad you still have your head. Before the war she would have had no trouble killing you and keeping your saber for a trophy. She's no Sith, in fact she's the farthest thing from one, nor is she a Jedi. Now go to your cabin and stay there until we land. You disobey me and I'll make sure your stripped of your title and will never leave the temple again." Mira said coldly. She had to fight hard to keep her anger from taking over.

She tossed Merak aside and went to look for B.C. The young Jedi went to his cabin as he was told. Mira found B.C. sitting on a bench shaking. She sat beside her friend.

"B.C. You ok?" Mira asked, concern crossing her face.

"It will stop eventually." B.C. said weakly.

"What is it?"

"Side effect. My artificial limbs aren't what they used to be. Using them in quick succession tends to wear them out and shocks my body. Also wears me out trying to fight the tremors. Please keep that dolt away from me. I'd hate to spill blood and get your ship dirty."

"I've sent him to stay in his cabin. There's a cabin down the way where you can rest until we get to the temple. Skywalker will want to see you. Now you said you were here to get your droid out of my ship. Can I help?"

B.C. smiled.

"Yeah, Will be nice to have the old man back." B.C. said, as she stood up she winced and held the wall for support. Mira stood and assisted her friend.

"Let me help you to your cabin."

"No, I'll be ok, do you have a download port on this ship?"

"By the main computer on the bridge." Mira stated.

"Lead me to it." B.C. said.

Mira helped B.C. to a chair near the port. B.C. gave a whistle and her droid rolled up.

"Activate download sequence hunter 33." B.C. said to the droid.

It unfolded into what looked like a large metal scorpion complete with tail. It's eye was a blue light that was moving back and forth. It gave Mira a chill. Mira watched as the tail opened to reveal a download plug. The tail went instantly into the port and a hiss and whir was heard. The download sequence had begun. B.C. closed her eyes and Mira could sense her friend had fallen asleep. She took a seat near then and watched the droid for anything that would signify sabotage. Though B.C. was a friend of hers, it was B.C. who sabotaged her ship by hooking her original droids CPU up to her computers system and it had taken control. She then looked to B.C. and thought about what it must have been like hiding from the Jedi and the Empire on a planet made of sand.

After about an hour the droid had finished and Mira was running a check. She smiled when she realized her ship was finally free of the droid programming. She sat down in a chair at the com, away from B.C. She was waiting on a response.

"Mira Conte, secured link open." Came a voice on the other end.

"Master Skywalker, our mission is complete, we are returning, though there has been problems." Mira said.

"Master Skywalker here, good to hear from you. What have you found out?" Luke said.

"She's alive, we have her aboard, but there were problems. She's not what she used to be. We will need a med unit and healers standing by. " Mira said.

"Alright we will, what of Merak?" Luke asked.

"Master, He's not the Jedi you think he is. There were many flaws and I am requesting that he be knocked back to padawan for more training. Besides almost getting me killed, he also endangered the mission and clearly doesn't have the emotional control to be a Jedi Knight yet."

"I see. We will have to talk about that more when you get here. Fly safe. I will have a new mission for you when you return."

"Alright Master Skywalker."

"May the force be with you Master Conte." Luke said.

"And with you. Mira out." Mira stated and then sat back in her chair. It wouldn't be long now and she'd be rid of Merak and on a mission with a real partner.

Merak sat in his cabin going over in his mind what had happened. He balled up his fists.

"How dare she not tell me. I should have put the clues together. How dare I get shown up by a bounty hunter who was in hiding. Now I'm going to loose what I worked for, all because a master Jedi doesn't like me. I will get her back for this. She can't do this to me." He grumbled.

Mira walked to her own cabin to meditate. She sensed the ill will toward her and shook her head.

"Merak, your taking a path I can't follow, I do hope Master Skywalker can put you back on the path of the light side. I can't fix the mistakes your master made, but I'm hope by making you a padawan again, whom ever is your new master will be able to show you the error of the way of the dark side. We all fight it, but each of us must make our own choice on which side to let win." Mira thought to herself.

As they got closer to their destination, Luke also could feel the presence of the dark side and knew he would have to have a long talk with Merak once they landed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they entered the planets atmosphere Mira sat at the helm of the Commenor's Dream preparing for a landing. Early on when this temple was created she staked out one of the best landing pads in the bay as her own and by now everyone knew to stay off it. She had received the landing codes and was gently lowering her ship into it's final position. Merak only left his room when the ship finally touched down. Mira sighed. She had completed another mission, her ship was safe once more and neither she nor Merak got injured. She made note of that, when Jedi's can return home it was a good mission, even though it had it's pitfalls. As the ship began to power down she looked at her friend sleeping beside her, it had been a very long time since she saw B.C. this close, the last thing she really remembered about her friend was that ship of hers flying past a burning star destroyer and being engulfed by the darkness of space. Now here she was all these years later, older and maybe wiser, but also still the same B.C. Orion in a way. She stood up and headed for the rear of the ship. Merak was waiting, bag in tow as she lowered the ramp. Merak quickly left the ship and walked right past the guards and others who were waiting. Rumor had spread quickly and most of the people waiting just wanted to get a glimpse of the bounty hunter they had only read about. Mira stood on the end of the ramp and looked at the various people, Skywalker was one of them. She nodded to him and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinct made her jump and turn around, she smiled when she saw it was B.C. who had woken up just in time.

"Bet it feels good for you to be home doesn't it, another mission well done." B.C. said with a bit of coldness in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, in a way it does. Are you ok?" Mira asked.

"If I said yes, you and I know it wouldn't be the truth." B.C. replied.

"What's the matter B.C. scared of some attention after being alone with droids for so long." Mira quipped.

"It's not that, You can escape your past, I tried and look where it got me." B.C. said with a sad tone. Her eyes glanced over the crowd, but she stayed to the shadows."

"B.C. I can tell you they are not here to arrest you, they are friends, and I for one won't let what happened in the past dictate what the future will hold. We can't change the past, only learn from it." Mira told her old friend.

"Ahem, everything alright in here?" came a voice from outside.

Mira turned to see Master Skywalker standing there. He wasn't dressed in his normal regalia for greeting guests, rather he was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants.

Mira bowed "Master Skywalker, sorry for the delay."

"It's alright Mira, and you must be the bounty hunter B.C. Orion." He said as he held his hand out.

"Master Skywalker. Yes I am. Though I am no longer the bounty hunter of old. I've given up that way of life."

"As I have heard. Now won't you please come out of the ship. We have things to discuss and another mission to go over. We are in need of your assistance." Skywalker stated.

B.C. only backed up further from the ramp and went a bit deeper in the shadows of the Commenor's Dream.

"B.C. What's the matter?" Asked Mira.

The old huntress clearly was trying to think of a way of explaining her apprehension to the two Jedi.

"How to put this delicately. I do not mean disrespect to either of you, but you must understand. Long ago, when the Jedi were teaching the old ways, long before the second war I went to a jedi temple to train and was turned away. On that day I swore I would never set foot in a temple as an equal. This temple is not a place for the likes of me. Darkness runs to deeply in my heart. I only have one home and that is with my droids on Tattooine."

"B.C. you are an equal, more so now then ever. You always have been and you've proven yourself over and over to be during the war. If you are worried about how others will react to having someone of your renown in our mist you needn't worry. As for your dark side and your past, you've been able to put that behind you and so can we. We can not change what is done, but we can build for a better future." Skywalker said, he had grown wise with his age. He then noticed B.C. had started to shake. " Are you feeling alright?"

"I made a vow, and one. I.. .can't..." B.C. tried to get the words out but it seemed like the shadows were consuming her. She had heard Skywalker ask, but as she tried to say something her vision blurred and she became weak. It seemed like minutes passed when only seconds had before the everything went black.

Mira sensing the urgency of the matter quickly rushed to her friends aid. She was able to catch B.C. before her friend completely collapsed. Skywalker quickly called for a medical unit which was brought into the ship. Mira helped lay B.C. onto a stretcher. B.C. was quickly taken out of the ship and to the medical bay. Mira and Skywalker walked out of the ship together. Behind them a large silver ball rolled out. Once everyone was clear Mira locked her ship up. The two Jedi and the silver ball went to the medical bay to see what was going on with B.C.

It didn't take long before a medical droid came forward to tell them the news.

"And what is the diagnosis?" Skywalker asked.

"Serious. We have to operate. Her body has gone into shock due to infection that we believe was dormant but became active when leaving the dry atmosphere of Tattooine . Her artificial limbs have become so corroded and damaged they no longer work correctly and have become a major strain on her body and causing irritation and pain. How long she has been like this we do not know, but it is very serious We will replace her artificial elements. We however no longer carry these older models of limbs due to their defective nature. We are trying to stabilize her now. Once that is complete we can continue with replacement."

"I see. Do it. We need her assistance. As for the limbs, try to stay as close to the old as possible, change is not easy, especially with one like B.C. Orion." Skywalker stated. " Keep us informed."

Mira shook her head, she should have sensed something more dire was up with B.C.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, she has always been a hard one to read."

"Training Mira, she's had a lot of training to keep her secrets hidden from the Jedi, don't beat yourself up over it. She will pull thru with no problems. If she lived on Tattooine this long, there's not much she can't do."

"Since it will be a while, is there any new information on the others?" Mira asked.

"Unfortunately no, we have however been able to narrow down where on the planet we lost contact. It's a city called Thespian. " Master Skywalker said as they walked out of the medical bay and to the briefing room. "I want you to tell me about how Merak handled the situation."

Mira sighed, she knew he would ask, she was just hoping it would be latter then so soon. She had yet to make her report.

"A more private place is in order sir." She said.

Mira followed Skywalker as the two of them walked into a small meeting room. Mira closed the door as Skywalker turned on the light. Mira sighed and let her guard down a bit. Though she wouldn't admit it, this last mission was more draining then she thought. It took more control then she was ready for to keep from hurting the young knight. Skylwalker took a seat and Mira took one across from him.

"So, I know you want him to be knocked down to the rank of padawan, care to explain?"

"Master Skywalker, I won't lie to you. He does need a lot more training, not only in lightsaber combat, but also in management of his emotions. He is arrogant and lets this be his downfall more often then not. If it wasn't for my own training in controlling my own emotions, he wouldn't have made it back."

"I see. Well you do know that Merak was abandoned by his three previous masters. Each found him extremely difficult to manage and train. He may have his downside Mira, but he also hasn't been given a fair chance. You for one know what it's like to loose a master, I'm afraid he's becoming disillusioned with the Jedi and I don't' wish him to go down the path of the dark side if he doesn't need to."

"Sir he did jeopardize the mission, he also almost killed us both. He needs to learn to think things thru and not be so.. so.."

"Hot headed, stubborn, rash, impulsive." Skywalker said finishing her sentence

"Yes. I tried to give him his chance and in my opinion he failed at it." Mira sighed.

"I don't think he did, I think he learned a lot from you. This would have been a difficult mission for any young Knight. Your not an easy one to get along with Mira, in fact that's the reason I haven't assigned you a padawan. I know how you dislike having to train anyone. Or is it something else?"

"If your implying master that I am afraid of taking on a padawan your mistaken. Fear leads to anger, Anger to hate, hate.."

Skywalker raised his had to stop her. " I know, you forget Mira who my master was. and No I'm just saying maybe it's time you give second chances. People will surprise you when you least expect it, if given another chance.

"Maybe, but before that happens that boy needs to go thru the training one more time, I know being a knight is a big honor, and all, but obtain that honor falsely is not our way either. I understand one needs training, practice and encouragement to obtain one's potential. I do hope that you will understand that Merak just needs more time before he heads out again." Mira stated.

"That's all I wanted to know. I will get his side of what happened later and let you know of my decision." Skywalker said.

"Thank you sir." Mira replied as she stood up from the table, nodded to Skywalker before heading out in the hallway. As she stood there for a moment she pondered what Skywalker had said. She hadn't realized at the time Merak had not one but three Masters leave him. It made sense now as to why the kid was so behind in his training.

An hour later Mira found herself in her room in the middle of a meditation session trying to clear her head and think of her next cause of action.

Meanwhile Merak was in one of the training areas, his lightsaber was activated and he was going thru the motions. His mind was still going over what Mira had said to him. Though he wouldn't let it be known, emotional control was not a strong point of his. Spinning around he continued with the small session, gripping his saber tightly more in anger then anything. In the shadows a figure watched.

"How dare she, I'm as good as anyone here. It was my first mission, we all make mistakes. Heck I bet she's even made a few big ones. We completed the mission didn't we. Brought that hunter back here, and for what. Why didn't I put the clues together. Why didn't I. I was blind. She didn't even give me a chance to explain." Merak mumbled.

The figure shook his head and walked out of the shadows.

" You have so much anger, but is it because of another Jedi, or lack of respect for yourself. Anger leads to the dark side, you know that right."

Merak spun around at the sound of the voice. He quickly deactivated his saber and bowed.

"Master Skywalker, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were watching." He said hastily.

"It's alright Merak. Your still young. I spoke with Mira earlier about your mission to Tattooine."

Merak's shoulders dropped. He knew Mira had given him a bad review.

"It was my first mission sir, I really did try to do my best." Merak stated. His voice was sad and he was waiting to hear the news he was sure Skywalker had come to say.

"I know Merak. And I also know we all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them and move on. Now Mira says you need help with your saber skills."

"She does? I don't see anything wrong with my skills. I did hold my own against the droid on Tattooine." Merak replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that's not what was written in her report to me. From what she said you ended up on your back and she had to take care of the droid, you were just barely scraping by and if she hadn't taken out the droid, you wouldn't be here."

"Well she didn't give me a chance!" Merak angrily spat.

"Merak, Mira is a hard one to get to know. She's brash and cold and doesn't warm up easily to anyone. Mira's been with me thru the great war. She's been in more scrapes then you can count. She's had to rely on her skills to survive and she wasn't always on the side of the order. She's not an easy one to get to like, because she tells it like she is. Sometimes she can be harsh, but that's her way. I respect what she has to say because she doesn't sugar coat it. It's also one of the reason many on the council don't prefer to have her around. It's another reason she hasn't' taken on a padawan. But it's her viewpoint on things that got us where we are today."

"And your telling me this why?" Merak asked.

"Because she suggested I knock you back to padawan for more training, but I won't do that. You have a way to go before you find your place as a knight. I do suggest however you practice with the other knights. So I hear you say your good with a saber. Care to take on a master?"

"Sir, I don't know what to say, I was almost sure you would take Mira's side of the story."

"Merak, I know how it is to be misjudged. It took a friend of mine to convince my master to even take me on. You just need a chance to show yourself. Now how about that duel?"

Merak smiled and activated his saber. Luke did the same and the two of them went at it. Luke taking it slowly remembering what Mira had said about Merak's skills. Now he would see for himself because one couldn't lie about their skills when they were using them. Merak on the other hand was trying to show off and failing at it. Instead of being on the offensive against the master Jedi he was more defensive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mira sat beside her friend in the medical bay. The medical droids did a fine job replacing the bounty hunters artificial componants. She looked almost human. The eye patch covered the new smaller droid eye and the skin around it had healed up nicely. B.C. could pass for any human living on Tattooine now. Mira just wondered how her friend would take the change. It had been almost a week since the surgery. The medical droids said B.C. came out better then they hoped. She was a fighter and always would be.

As Mira sat in a semi state of meditation B.C. began to stir. Mira watched as her friend slowly opened her eye. B.C. looked around the med bay and Mira could see her tense up as if expecting an attack. This was normal for someone always on the edge. Mira placed a hand on B.C.'s.

"Easy my friend, your safe."Mira said in a calming tone.

"W..where am I? Scorpious? The empire?" B.C. said,as she struggled a bit but was still a bit groggy.

" A long way away my friend. Your in the Medical bay of the New Jedi temple. You are among friends." Mira answered.

B.C. shifted a bit and looked at Mira. Though she didn't calm down as Mira expected.

"I swore I wouldn't set foot in a temple. This is wrong." B.C. said.

"My friend, think of it this way, when you swore you wouldn't set foot in a Jedi temple there were many temples. Now those temples are no more, this one was created after you made your oath. So since this is a new temple, and your are no longer a hunter, do you really need to worry about your oath against Jedi."

B.C. smiled, she had never thought of it that way. She relaxed a bit and then a currious look came upon her face. The lead medical droid came up and looked at her.

"It's good your awake. You are a fighter and that is good. I see you've taken to the new cybernetics nicely."

"New?" B.C. said in confusion and looked from the droid to Mira. "The last thing I remember was being on your ship. What the hell happened?"

"Calm down B.C. from what we know and infection set in when we got you off of Tattooine. It was surpressed because of the planets dry atmosphere. Your body went into shock because of it. The droids here were able to help you heal from the infection and also replaced your defective cybornetics."

"I see, so that's why things feel off." B.C. replied as she rose her new hand up to take a look at it. The old one was blackened, battered and chared from old age. This one was clean and looked natural. She easily opened and closed the fist and was surprised at the feeling of touch it gave off. Her old one had lost that ability when a droid processor blew up in it while she was trying to fix it about seven years ago. As she continued to open and close the hand the Droid continued.

"We also replaced your leg, however due to the old leg being damaged, your body has adjusted to that one. You will unfortuanly have a limp. We can not adjust the limb to fit correctly and work correctly without having to take off more of the leg then we want to.

"It's alright. I've had a limp since I crashed, so that's nothing new. I'll get used to it and work around it. So long as I can stand on it and work I'm fine. So if you replaced my leg and arm, what else did.." She trailed off. It hit her then. She raised her good hand to her face and her eye. "Get me a mirror."

Mira grabed a mirror and handed it to her friend. B.C. grabbed it and held it up. Shock flooded over the old huntress. Where once had been a metal mask with a red eye pearing out now was skin and a simple eyepatch.

"We grafted new skin to repair the old dead skin. A simple process we have prefected. We were told by Master Skywalker to keep your apperance the same, however we were told by Mira here that you wanted to put your bounty hunter past behind you. We took it upon ourselves to make a compromise. The new appendage is alot smaller then your old one, so we had to repair the skin. This gives you more of a human look and should help you blend in more. The replacement itself has a few features that are new. Mira explained to us that you worked on droids. This eye unit has the ability for micro zoom, it allows you to zoom in on an item for greater detail. The unit also allows for infered sight, night vision and also natural vision, should you not want to wear the eyepatch."

B.C. kept looking at herself in the mirror and raised the eypatch. The eye wasn't anything like her old one. It looked normal, safe for the fact that it wasn't all read like before. The only way you could tell it was artificial was it's slight red tint to the iris. B.C. was speechless. Mira noticed a small tear appear in B.C.'s real eye. Mira was surprised because she handn't known B.C. ever to show any other emotion besides anger.

"B.C. are you ok, If you don't like it, I'm sure the droids can change it."

"It..It's not that. Mira." B.C. stuttered a bit more, more tears started to appear. " I.. I'm sorry. It's just been so long since.."

Mira understood her friends emotion. B.C. hadn't seen herself look normal like this since the moment her face was changed. B.C. had told her she lost her eye due to a deal gone wrong with a slave trader on Ord Mantell. That happened over twenty years ago. And now her friend was looking upon the face she thought she would never see again. The tears were not tears of sadness, but of happiness.

"How can I ever repay you all for this?" B.C. said slowly as she wiped her eyes.

"Help us get our young friends back, that's all we ask." Mira said.

B.C. nodded. "I'll do that, and I'll make sure who ever used my name will regret that fact."

Mira smiled, even though B.C. had given up her old life, there was still a bit of the hunter left in her.

"Another day's rest and some rehabilitation and you will be free to go." The droid said and he turned around and left.

"Mira, tomorrow I want to go over all the data you have on what happned. Catch up and all that."

"Sure thing, and I'll help get you up to speed to, we can practice a bit so you can get used to using your saber with your new hand. We want to be prepared for anything." Mira said, confidant and happy that the two of them would be working together again after such a long time.

Mira was known for always working alone and never taking a partner with her but B.C. was one of the few Mira knew she could trust. The two had trusted each other with their lives mutliple times during the war. This would be no different. She let B.C. know she'd be back the next day to help her around the temple.

The next day Mira was standing by the door as B.C. was let out of the medical bay. She did walk with a limp as the doctors said, but though it was noticible B.C. didn't let on that it bothered her. In fact she had fashioned a cane out of some scrap metal and droid parts that Hunter had retrieved for her from around the temple. The silver ball followed them.

"So B.C. how's it feel to have your friend back?"

"It's good to be back with you Mira. It's been a long time."

"I was talking about Hunter." Mira said thru a laugh.

"Well he's not really the same, but close enough. I'm just surprised he survived in your ship for so long, thought by now you would have deleted his program. Did you miss me that much you had to keep him around?" B.C. quipped back thru a laugh.

"Hardly, we played a game of cat and mouse. Every time I thought I'd gotten rid of him, he popped up somewhere else." Mira said with annoyance in her voice.

"Emergency protocal replication program. It makes the program more like a virus then a droid protocal program. It makes an exact copy of itself over and over to sustain its life just in case something should happen to it's original CPU." B.C. stated.

"Did you design that?" Mira asked.

"Mater of fact yes. And I'm glad it worked." B.C. stated proudly.

Mira punched her friend in the shoulder hard. B.C. Rubbed her now sore shoulder.

"That's for all the trouble that droid of your's caused me for all these years. If I had known you were hiding on Tattooine I would have tracked you down to get his silver metal rear out of my ship for good."

The two had a good laugh as B.C.followed Mira down a hall and toward the briefing room. B.C. looked around as groups of Padawans and Masters walked here and there. A group of Knights walked past them and one turned around to catch a look at the hunter before finding out he had been left behind and ran to catch up.

The two of them walked into the briefing room to meet up with a few other masters who were council members. Luke was in the middle of them going over the latest data. He looked up and saw that the two of them had arrived. He walked over and smiled at them both.

"Good to see your on your feet again Orion, or can I call you B.C.?"

"B.C. is fine. So you have four Jedi lost. Mira played the recording for me. Would you mind playing it again." B.C. asked. She then turned to the silver ball in the corner and nodded. The ball unrolled into the scorpion Mira had seen before on her ship."Hunter record this for me will you."

Luke played the last recording of the two Jedi, one saying her name before the signal ended.

"So what do you make of it B.C.? You said it was artificial before right." Mira asked.

"Definatly." She looked at Hunter. "Hunter edit out the foreground recordings. Enhance the background."

Hunter did as he was told, it was only a matter of moments before he played back what was left. The sounds of a muffled woman speaking and some other mechanical sounds could be heard. Then tape ended. Luke and the others looked at each other and then to B.C.

"I couldn't make much out, I did hear the woman though, and it isn't you." Mira said.

"What planet did they go to?" B.C. asked.

"It's a small world on the outer rim." Luke said as he brought up a diagram of the planet and then pointed to the city. "We have narrowed it down to..."

"Thespin." B.C. interupted. Her voice was cold as she looked at the hologram showing the planet.

"So your familar with this world." Luke asked.

"More then you know Master Skywalker, and more then I'd like to say." B.C. stated. She nodded to Hunter who rolled up again. B.C. turned to leave. Both Mira and Luke got the sense that the mere mention of the city affected B.C.

"Well we won't push it, but that's where we lost contact, so I want you and Mira to go and see if you can get our young friends back."

"It's going to be harder then that. It's a trap." B.C. replied.

"A trap for who? The Jedi have no ill will there, and the empire doesn't see it as a stratigic place so they leave it alone, the only ones there are.." Mira trailed off.

"Bounty Hunters, and if my hunch is correct, it's not a trap for Jedi, but for me." B.C answered. She nodded to Hunter and then without another word left the room. Mira looked to Luke who motioned for her to follow B.C. to gather more information.

Mira walked out of the briefing room and caught up to B.C. as she was slowly walking down the hall.

"Wait B.C., Ok what the hell was that all about? Who would set a trap for you? Why use Jedi? And who would know you were still alive?" Mira asked.

"Anyone ever tell you that Jedi ask to many questions."

"Well if we are going to be working together I want to know what's really going on." Mira stated in with annoyance.

B.C. turned and looked to Mira angrily.

"Fine, you really want to know, I failed her, now she wants my hide. I'm the reason your young Jedi are captive. I'm the one who trained her. Who better to impersonate me. Why didn't i think of it before." B.C. answered with aggitation.

"Who did you fail? Who did you train? Tell me B.C." Mira asked as she looked at her friend.

B.C. wasn't listening. She turned into a room that was being exited by young padawans. They were comming out of a lightsaber training class. The Master nodded to Mira as they both entered. The door closed behind them, the room was in a semi state of darkness.

"Mira, I took her under my wing and let her go on her own to soon. I pushed her to hard to fast. How could I be so blind!" B.C. said in anger and frustration.

"B.C. calm down. We all make mistakes. " Mira stated, she was trying to calm down her friend and felt the anger and the dark side taking over in her friend. Instinct told her to pull her saber.

Though it had been over ten years since she last let herself get this angry over something, the anger and hate came flooding back as if it was yesterday. B.C. felt the dark side take hold. The force in this building was much stronger due to it being a Jedi Temple. The old bounty hunter started to pace back and forth in the darkness, keeping her eye off the Jedi master. Mira didn't know what to expect.

"I can't calm down. This is all my fault. If I would have only taken care of her in the first place none of this would have happened. My crash, Tattooine, exile, the Jedi's being captured."

Mira could sense the tension running high in the air.

"It's not your fault my friend, stop blaming yourself. Your letting your anger and hate cloud your mind. Your letting your dark side take hold." Mira told B.C. sternly.

While the two were arguing a group of Jedi had overheard their rather loud argument. The room they were in was a saber training arena. There was a second level for young Padawan's to watch the older Padwans and Knights in training. Merak had followed a group to this second level and was watching the goings on between Mira and B.C. Most of the Jedi could sense the dark side eminating from B.C.

"You don't understand what it's like to loose someone in that way."

Mira stood there, not sure what B.C. would do

"I do know, more then you realize. We have all made mistakes and lost people we care about B.C. Your no different." Mira stated firmly back to the Hunter. She knew full well what the huntress was talking about, remembering her old friend and then shaking that image from her head.

"I am different because I was a hunter trying to train a Jedi." B.C. coldly said as she stoped pacing and turned to Mira. With that she rose her good hand.

Mira's blood ran cold. She knew a battle would be next and redied herself. From what she remembered about B.C. Saber dueling was one of the few ways her friend let out pent up anger. She knew she could take the old huntress, but to have to do it here in the temple wasn't something she had ever wanted to face. In the darkness the duel bladed lightsaber of the bounty hunter lit up. Gasps from the young padawans who were watching could be heard from above. Mira quickly ignited her saber. Most of the Padawan's and Knights had never seen Mira activate her saber. Though she had taught basic saber training a few times, she never used her own saber. And to watch a Jedi go against someone that wasn't made the show even more interesting. Many of the younger ones had never even seen a duel bladed saber before. A larger crowed had gathered now and were watching.

Slowly the two combantants circled each other. Mira would simpley be on the defensive hoping that B.C. would be able to let her anger out with the blows. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but also didn't want to die in the process.

"You can do it Master Conte!" Came a yell from a young girl padawan.

With that B.C. charged. The sounds of Lightsaber against Lightsaber filled the room. Mira parried each blow from B.C. Master against Hunter. The crowd above went silent watching the two go at it. The speed continued to incress until it was blindingly fast. Mira's teal saber blended in with B.C.'s purple duel saber. Mira and B.C. continued to fight aroudn the room. Some Padawan's were sheilding their eyes from the intense light. Blow after blow echoed thru the room. The two combatants were evenly matched. Mira however always stayed on the defensive, not wanting to injure B.C. She could sense her friend was fighting on anger and knew it wouldn't last to long.

Merak wanting to show off to Mira decided two against one was better. Before other knights could stop him he jumped down from the second floor, using the force and as soon as he hit he activated his green saber. Mira heard this and used the force to push B.C. away a bit. She then backed up toward Merak.

"And what the hell do you think your doing?" She stated, a bit out of breath.

"Helping you out. Clearly the Hunter's lost her mind." Merak said.

"You'll get yourself killed, I can handle this!" Mira shouted.

Merak however wouldn't listen and engaged B.C. The yong knight was holding his own until B.C split her blade. Merak's eyes got wide. He hadn't realized you could do that. B.C. went after her new attacker with a vengence. Merak was put on the defensive and had to use all his skill to fend off the miryad of blows. He was barely able to move out of the way but not before one of B.C.'s blades singed his robes. Mira jumped in when Merack stumbled. The two Jedi continued blow for blow with B.C. for a few more minutes. Then the lights went on. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

The two Jedi turned to see Master Skywalker standing there. B.C. went to go after the Jedi but with a wave of his hand B.C. was thrown to the wall and pinned there. She dropped her sabers. Mira deactivated her saber and put it on her belt. Merak followed Mira's example.

"Sorry Master Skywalker." Mira bowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luke asked firmly.

"She's dark, a bounty hunter and doesn't belong here." Merak stated while trying to catch his breath.

Luke gave Merak a very stern look and walked over to B.C. Mira did the same, picking up B.C's sabers and following behind the Jedi master.

"As for you. Are you feeling better now?" Luke asked.

B.C. who was out of breath nodded. Luke waved his hand and she fell to the ground.

The feeling of darkness disappated the room and Luke looked up to see the crowd that had gathered.

"All of you back to what you were doing before this spectical. Remember though what you saw here. Go."

With that the students disbursed quickly. Luke then turned to Merak.

"Merak, You have some explaining to do. I understand you wanted to help Mira,. But you didn't have the right . Mira can handle her own battles, she doesn't need help. You acted impulsive and again didn't think things thru. Because of that you became more of a hinderance then help. Go to your quarters and meditate on that fact" He then turned to Mira, "And what brought the fight on?"

"Master Skywalker, I'm sorry, I pushed her to hard. It will not happen again, you have my word." Mira stated firmly. She then went over and helped B.C. to her feet. "Are you alright now?"

"I'll be ok, just give me a minute." B.C. said and then looked to Luke, " I haven't felt that angry in a long time. I warned you didn't I. The faster we get this mission over with, the sooner I can be on my way back to Tattooine."

"It isn't your fault B.C. Your not a Jedi, so I don't expect any more then I would any other person. Your a guest here. I was aware of your background before you set foot here. Just make sure your anger stay's in check next time."

B.C. nodded and left the room with Hunter. Merak followed after and went as he was told. Mira stayed behind with Luke. When everyone was clear of the room Mira turned to Luke.

"Sir she knows who's behind the kidnappings. She just won't say. Apparently there is more to the story then she will let on."

"I had a feeling there was more." Luke said as he looked at Mira.

"She mentioned trying to train a Jedi. Any clue who that might be?" Mira asked.

"Unfortunatly no, so many of us were scatttered in the Great war it's hard to say. It could be any number of young Jedi." Luke stated as he tried to think and pin down one.

"This mission should turn out to be interesting after all." Mira said.

"Get your ship ready, you leave in two hours for Thespin. After what I saw, she's ready and doesn't need any more training."

Mira nodded and walked out leaving Luke to think about what was said and how to handle the reprocussions of the event.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mira was finishing up the last checks of her ship when B.C. walked up.

"I'm sorry for earlier my friend. I let things get out of hand."

"It's ok B.C. I pushed you when I shouldn't have. Are you ready to go get our friends?"

B.C. nodded and then climbed aboard the Commenor's Dream. It didn't take long before they were off and headed toward Thespin. As soon as they were out of the planets hold Mira turned to B.C.

"Ok, so can I at least know what we are getting ourselves into?"

B.C. sighed. She really didn't want to explain the what had happened all those years ago. She wanted to put it behind her and move on, but somehow the past always came to haunt her.

"My gut feeling is telling me it's her. If it is, I couldn't bring myself to harm her then, and I don't think I can now." B.C. said as she looked out the main window of the Commenor's dream and watched the stars fly by.

"Well then, if this person knows all your tricks, then how do you suppose we get around that?"

B.C. turned to Mira, " She know's my old tricks, and what I taught her. She doesn't know yours. Still got those thermal detenators?"

"Never leave the temple without them." Mira said.

"Good, we are going to need them. The one thing that's bothering me though is how she would have known I was alive. You said yourself it took some detective work to find me out. I had set up a rumor that I was dead, many belived it and I would have figured my old self would have stayed that way."

"Only one way to find out.So do you want to lead this mission, since your more experianced on this planet then I am?" Mira asked.

"We work together. I'm going to need your Jedi senses. Thespin is the outer rim worlds version of Ord Mantell. Mostly alot of droid factories, mining factories and the last hole in the ground for scum at the end of the universe."

"I see," Mira stated. " So we can't go in and grab, we have to be cautious about it. Well then we make sure we don't play fair, and we do as the locals."

B.C. nodded and stared off again thinking of what had happened all those years ago on Thespin.

A way's away from the Commenor's dream a tiny ship was following. It wasn't close enough to be picked up in Mira's scanners. In the tiny ship Merak sat at the helm. He programed in the corrodinates and let the ship fly itself.

"Master Skywalker, I will show you I'm a true Knight, and not an arrogant kid. I'll show up that hunter and Mira and bring the four Jedi back myself. The Hunter know's who kidnapped them, so who's to say she isn't leading Mira right into a trap and both of you are to blind to see she's evil. I felt the dark side in her. I will redeme myself and show you all I earned the rank of Jedi Knight." Merak thought to himself. He had tried to meditate in his room as Luke had said, but again meditation wasn't his thing, action was. He kept his ship on course but far enough away to be out of scanner range of the Commenor's dream.

It didn't take the Commenor's Dream long to fly to the planet. Mira opened up a frequency and asked for the nearest hanger on the lie that her freighter was having engine trouble and needed to land. She was given the coordinates for a landing pad. Mira nodded to B.C. who raised the hood on her cloak and made sure her sabers were hiden well. The ship came down for a gentle landing on one the pad and Mira nodded. She brought B.C. over to the locker and took out a few detonators and handed them over. Then it was time to leave the ship. Mira lowered the ramp and then a feeling hit her. One she was all to familiar with. She quickly rose the hood of her cloak and headed out quickly down the ramp. B.C. rose and eyebrow and limped after her friend with Hunter following third in line.

"Hey wait up, what's going on?" B.C. asked loudly.

Mira turned to make sure her ship locked itself up and then looked at B.C.

" That scruffy nerf hearder told me he wouldn't dare, but he did." Mira said with frustration.

"Who?" B.C. asked clearly not understanding Mira.

"Follow me." Mira said as she hurried out of the bay and around the corner.

B.C. rushed to keep up and spotted Mira headed down the alley and turning the corner.

"Hunter Follow her, don't loose site of her." B.C. told her droid who quickly responded and rolled after Mira.

B.C. soon spotted Hunter near the door of a bar. She nodded to her droid and walked in just in time to see Mira walk up to a patron at the bar, spin the person around and slug them hard in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" The guy asked.

"You know full well. You told me you were doing a run in the Core worlds, You didn't say a dam thing about comming here!"

B.C. walked up causiously. Mira was never one to loose her temper, but here she was slugging someone. The crowd around the bar moved away not sure if a blaster fight, which was common would ensue. The guy lowered his hood and looked to Mira. B.C. cautiously put a hand on her own saber just in case. Just then the man rose and Mira and him kissed. Mira pushed away and looked at the guy.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Was doing business in the Core worlds, got word a star destroyer was headed this way, so I sort of snuck aboard to see what the fuss was about. So I've answered your question, what are you doing here?" The guy stated.

B.C. kept her hood up and was puzzled by the turn of events. She heard him ask and walked up.

"Need to know basis, and right now I need to know what the hell is going on?"

Mira laughed and looked to B.C. Not wanting to give anything away she looked to the guy.

"Well not here. Come on. To many eyes." Mira said.

B.C. followed the two of them out and back to Mira's ship. She then turned around and once again kissed the guy, this time more deeply then before.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it out from the empire's grasp this time."

"Hey, look who your talking to. The empire can't keep me away from you all the time." The guy said.

B.C. shook her head. " Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

"B.C. This is my husband Aren." Mira said.

"Husband? I thought Jedi weren't supposed to love and all that."

"Luke set new rules and precidence when he created the temple. We got married a few years back. Aren isn't a Jedi, but we have a bond a very close one. He's a trader and a spy for us. He can get in and out of places the Jedi can't. He keeps tabs on the empire for us."

"Alright, this is going to take some getting used to. You were the last one I expected to settle down." B.C. told Mira.

Aren laughed. "Mira settle down hardly, It's hard enough keeping tabs on her, worse off getting on her bad side, where I must say I find myself most of time."

"Well love is and interesting thing, and well I just couldn't say no. Well introductions are in order. Aren, this is B.C. Orion. The hunter I told you about a while back."

"Thought she was dead oh well, there are alot of ghost's in this galaxy." Aren stated.

"I'm no ghost. And I'd like to get this mission moving so I can go back to being dead."

Mira nodded and looked to Aren.

" Four of our companions came here and have been kidnapped. Have you heard anything about it?" Mira asked Aren.

"Well they did say they were rondevuing with someone here. Something about a reward. The empire has a heavy presense just a few blocks from here in one of the warehouses. I couldn't get close enough to see without blowing my cover. "

"That must be where their at. Aren, any idea what the Destoryer's name was?" Mira asked, she knew some of the names and that would narrow down who in the empire they were facing.

"Mira, I'm sorry, It's the Vengance." Aren said as he placed a hand on his wives shoulder.

B.C. sensed an imediate change in Mira. She could tell her friend had just heard some bad news and could see the color drain from Mira's face.

" Ok so we are up against the Vengance, what is there you two aren't telling me?" B.C. asked.

" The Vengance is his ship B.C., Let's go, If he's here then we don't have much time. He will know the Jedi will send another group to save their own. Let's just hope he doesn't realize it's me." Mira said, she seemed more determined now then ever to get on with the mission.

"Mira you don't have to face him this time, let me do it." Aren asked.

"I'm the reason he turned Aren. He wants me. He hates you and you know dam well he will take any opportunity he can to kill you. And having let the dark side take over, that could amount to anything." Mira told Aren.

"Then we go all together. I'm not leaving you to fact that madman, and I sure as hell am not going to stand by and worry about you getting into something bigger then you realize." Aren stated firmly.

B.C. just shook her head. "You mean to tell me that wacko survived the war? Damit, now this does throw a kink in the plan. We go together, hopefully we can get in and out without to much carnage. You have your skeleton's here, I have mine. Let's go."

"Alright, but don't get in my way, He want's me and won't hold back, neither will I. If he hurts you Aren I won't be responsible for my actions."

"He hurts you and I'll do what you can't Mira." Aren stated as he kissed Mira one more time.

B.C. headed off to go find the young Jedi. Mira and Aren followed. Aren checked his blaster and looked to Mira who nodded seriously. She checked agian to make sure she had her detonators and her sabers. She then covered her head and followed B.C.

On the other side of the city Merak landed his ship and hopped out. He would need to find his way around by himself. Remembering what Mira taught him he rose his hood to keep his face hidden. He headed toward a nearby pub that he saw some beings enter. He figured he may find some informaiton there. As he walked in he noticed a few storm troopers talking to the bartender. He walked over to the bar but kept away from the troopers. He listened as they asked the bartender about any suspious characters he had seen. The bar tender shook hishead no, shrugged and walked over to Merak.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just some information, I'm looking for friends of mine." Merak asked.

The troopers looked over at him and walked over.

"You, state your name and business here." The first trooper asked.

The bartender sensing Merak was busy went to go serve another customer. Merak sighed and looked to the trooper to answer his quesiton.

"Friends of mine are lost here. I'm looking for them to bring them home. Now why is the empire here causing trouble?" He stated calmly.

"That is none of your concern. Interfear with the empire and we will put you under arrest."

"Like that will happen." Merak stated as he rolled his eyes.

"What's your name kid." Anthor trooper asked.

"Merak, and for your information, I'm not a kid, I'm a Jedi."

That was all the troopers needed to act.

"Under the laws set by Lord Scorpious of the empire you are under arrest for treason and breaking Law 2551 of the Jedi relocation code." The first trooper said.

The other troopers rose their blasters on Merak. He was stripped of his lightsaber and pushed out of the bar. He was captured. He cursed himself for being an idiot but didn't know how to get out of this jam just yet.

The Stormtroopers led Merak to the warehouse and pushed him inside. Once they were inside his eyes adjusted quickly. He was taken to the other end of the warhouse and pushed thru a set of doors. The smell old water and dirt hung in the air. He was pushed into an old jail cell and lost his balance falling to the floor. The shield went up and he cursed. When the troopers left he stood up and felt a bit dizzy. Looking across the way he saw to figures in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously.

"Depends, who are you? What did you do?" One of the other figures asked.

"My names Merak, I'm a Jedi knight." Merak stated as he looked around the cell for a way out. As he did a voice from a bit farther down the hall shouted back.

"Please tell me Master Skywalker sent someone a bit older then you to help get us out of here. Did you come with anyone else?" The voice asked.

"No I came alone, but I'll get you out." Merak replied. He put a hand to the force field and got a rather nasty shock. He then continued to look for a weakness.

"Did they just forget about us, or did they stop caring all together, why just send one, when they can send an army. There has to be a reason." stated one of the other voices with frustration.

"And to send a young knight at that. They must be getting desperate." Said another.

"Enough, so your all the Jedi that were sent here right? " Merak asked.

"Great, and Master Skywalker couldn't even send a bright one at that. Is this your first mission kid?" The guy in the cell next to Merak's asked.

"No, if you must know it's my second." Merak stated as he followed a clear plastic tube to the front of his cell

Groans echoed down the hall.

"Well kid, then there's no use, things just got worse." Said an older man in the cell across from Merak's.

"Why don't we use the force to get out?" Merak asked.

"We can't, see those tubes above the cells, The creatures in there are ysalamiri. They create a force bubble that hinders our ability to use the force. So we are not able to use the force, or we would." The older Jedi said again.

"I see. Well I don't see it as getting worse. I know your all safe now, so that's a plus, Master Skywalker knows where you guys are at, so it's only a matter of time."

"Yeah before he sends outhers."Said another Jedi from down the hall.

Merak continued to look for a way out, but wasn't finding any.

Outside in the streets B.C. was leading the way followed by Mira and Aren. They came up on an ally that ran up to the warehouse.

"That's the place." Aren said. They watched a group of storm troopers walk past the alley while on patrol.

"We need a diversion." Mira said as she looked to Aren who shrugged and then to B.C.

"Leave that to me." B.C. replied as she called Hunter over. "Hunter will you be so kind as to draw those troopers away."

The droid beeped and rolled off down the alley, before he exited he trasformed into the scorpion and climbed up the wall. As he went around the corner two large blasts were heard. Then the four troopers ran again past the alley toward hunter. Blaster fire and shouts could be heard.

"That's our cue. Thanks B.C." Mira said as she and Aren headed down the alley. They were more nimble then B.C. who took her time being careful. She still walked with a limp which made her conciderabley slower then Aren and Mira.

Mira and Aren were the first to get to the warehouse. They ducked behind just as two troopers were running past, pursude by Hunter who was now apparently having fun with target practice. B.C. shook her head. She watched them run off and then motioned for Mira and Aren to enter the warehouse. Mira found a side door and using her saber cut the lock. The two of them slipped inside. B.C. on the other hand went to the front door and looked both ways before letting herself in. The inside of the warehouse was dark. Mira and Aren were careful to navigate around some crates but couldn't get a clear view. B.C. raised her eyepatch and activated her night vision. She could make out Mira and Aren on the other side of the room, then she saw a door to the rear. She slowly tried to make her way toward the door, as did Aren and Mira. Then they heard the door slam shut. B.C. looked aroudn quickly and was blinded temporily when the bright lights of the warehouse lit up. She quickly coverd her eye with the eyepatch and looked ahead. Mira was ready with her lightsaber and Aren had his blaster.

"Well Well well, what has the spider caught in his web." A dark sinister voice stated.

B.C. tried to look where it was comming from and found him.

"Mira, up top." B.C. called to her friend.

Mira saw him standing there. Her blood ran cold. She knew this day would come again, she just always hated the suspense.

"Jayce, why don't you come down here, we can talk about this." Mira said.

"You always were a fool Mira, taking him rather then me. You always pushed me away, but today is my day Mira. For you see this is the day you come to my side, either wilingly or not, I don't care anymore." Jayce said evily. "Oh and look you brought along extra baggage, no worry, He'll make for good target practice. And who's the other. I figured Luke would only send two. No matter."

"Jayce I'll never go to your side. You've let the dark side cloud yourself for all these years. Your a madman and I won't take yourside ever again. The friend I knew is gone, I know that now." Mira shouted back.

"Oh but you will Mira, for you see I have the chips on my side. I have five of your friends, and I'll make you a deal. I'll spare their lives and let them go, but only if you agree to stand by my side and give up the Jedi forever."

"Mira won't do that, and I won't let you take her that easily." Aren yelled to Jayce.

"Ah but you don't have a choice in the matter. If she can't love me, then I will make sure she doesn't love anyone."Jayce answered back, grinning evily.

B.C. just shook her head and backed away a bit.

"Come on Jayce, this is between you and me. Let the others go. Then we can talk this over."

"NO, you agree to my demands or I start taking them out one by one."

"Jayce you know I won't do that. No matter how many times you try, I will not agree to your demands." Mira replied.

"Fine I told you I'd have you come to my side one way or another. " He said angrily. "But before I cone down to show you the error of your ways and how strong the dark side really is. Let's see how well you do against some of your own."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Mira and Aren readied themselves, not sure what was going to happen next.

Then two read lightsabers ignited. At first Mira thought there would be two Sith adepts to fight. She had fought them before and had won easily, but this time it was different. The feelings she got weren't that of evil or the darkside. Out of the shadows two Jedi knights appeared. They were the first two knights that were lost on the planet. They each had a metal collar around their necks that was glowing. Mira and Aren didn't have to wait long before the Jedi knights engaged. Aren ignited his own lightsaber and the group went to battle. Mira didn't want to hurt her friends and Aren was fighting off the Jedi to stay alive. He two didn't want to hurt his wives friends. Jayce watched and smirked as the Jedi went at it.

While the battle raged B.C. had slipped thru the door in the back. Her head suddenly spun. Looking around in the darkness she spotted the cells and the boxes atop the cells. She switched her site to infrared and could see the figures sitting in the cells. Hunter soon rolled up beside her. She looked at him.

"Destroy the Ysalamiri Hunter." She said quietly. The droid again went into scorpion mode and efficiently began killing off the creatures.

B.C. walked slowly down the aisle until she came to the first cell. She peered inside and saw Merak sitting down. Merak noticed her and stood up.

"Of all the people, I'm sure glad to see you. Get us out of here." He stated rather loudly.

"Shhh. Is anyone else around?" She asked him.

"I haven't seen anyone pass since those two guards came earlier. Is Mira here? Are you going to free us or what?" He asked again.

"Kid your gonna alert someone, keep it down." B.C. stated. But it was too late, she had been found out. And her gut feeling told her by who. She heard a saber ignite behind her and she spun around.

"Well well well, not the usual Jedi fair I assumed would come in for the rescue." The evil female voice said.

B.C. pulled out her saber and ignited the purple blade.

"Well I'm no Jedi, Never have been, and most likely never will." B.C. stated as she peered across the darkness.

"Not a Jedi, Interesting. Then you've come to take my prisoners then, I won't let that happen."

"I have come to free your prisoners and I've come to finish what I should have long ago." B.C. stated calmly and lowered her hood reveling her face. The figure took a step back.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, your supposed to be dead, the bounty holonet, the rumors, the news. They all said you were dead."

"I thought I trained you well enough to listen to your gut and not the news. Nahra." B.C said again, this time readying herself.

"No matter, I'll make sure the news is correct this time, you will be dead. I owe you for leaving me B.C. Giving up on me. Turning your back on me!" Nahra said angrily. She stepped into the dim light. " When you left I had no where to turn, no where to run, that was until the Empire took me in. Now I work for them, I've made a handsome profit off it, and now I will kill you and hand your corpse over to Lord Scopious and savor my sweet victory over you."

"I was a bounty hunter trying to train a Jedi, How the hell was I supposed to know the dark side would take you over that easily. You turned on me Nahra, not the other way around! You changed, you were the one who turned on me!" B.C. spat, her own anger welling up inside.

"You should have known, but no matter. I wasn't going to live in your shadow forever, you should have known that.. In fact when rumor spread that you died, I was finally free. I made a name for myself. " Nahra stated as she circled B.C.

"So where does the use of my name come in!" B.C. growled.

"If you must know, Captain Noire paid me handsomely for setting a trap for your friend Mira. We knew she'd eventually come after her friends, but to make sure of it I used your name in the transmission. We knew Mira couldn't stand a mystery. Your just the icing on the cake, we had no clue you were still alive until now. Once Captain Noi're has Mira in one of his collars, there isn't anything the Jedi can do. Not even Mira can fight the power of the dark side for very long when she's controlled."

"Mira will not fall for that, You made a mistake using my name and bringing up old ghosts. I'll show you the reason you couldn't step out of my shadow" B.C. replied as she advanced.

B.C. and Nahra locked blades, purple against red. Back and forth they went, the sabers lighting up the dark hall of the cell chambers. The Jedi in the cells couldn't help but watch the two bounty hunters go at it.

Mira and Aren were in a battle of their own, utilizing the force to gain the upper hand they continued to clash with their opponents.

"Kill the male, but leave Mira to me!" Jayce spat.

Mira had gotten the upper hand on her assailant and was able to force push him to a wall, with a quick slash of her saber she was able to cut the collar off. The young Jedi fell unconscious to the floor.

"Go for the collar Aren, it will free them. Get it off him but don't kill him!" Mira yelled.

Jayce seeing his creation destroyed so easily growled. He quickly joined the battle activating his own saber and started for Mira. This was no longer a cat and mouse chase, but a true battle of wills. Mira engaged Jayce and the two former friends clashed lightsabers. Their speed was uncanny, it was as if Jayce knew where Mira would strike and vice versa. The two knew each others skills and weaknesses. It was an even battle.

Aren continued to fight his Jedi opponent who was clearly more skilled. He hopped up on some crates to try and gain an uphill advantage, only to find himself hopping over the red lightsaber as it passed underneath him. He flipped onto a higher crate and his assailant used the force the jump up and meet him.

Hunter had finished clearing out the Ysalamiri and turned his attention to the cells. He went to the first one and started to work on the code to open it. It only took a few moments before the droid had the first cell open and the access code for the rest. He quickly went from cell to cell freeing the trapped Jedi. When he finally got to Merak's he opened the cell and hopped down. Merak yelled a word of thanks to the robot before heading out to join the others. As he followed he turned to see B.C. and Nahra going at it full force. He could tell B.C. was tiring.

"The difference between you and I B.C. is that I'm the stronger one. I've grown beyond what you taught me, I've learned more, and have been able to do more then you ever could. Your old and out matched."

"You may be stronger, but your not any smarter." B.C answered, out of breath.

Nahra jumped back and looked at her old friend.

"Let me show you the true power of the dark side B.C. The power you didn't want, the power you could have had but were to scared to obtain!" Nahra shouted. Just then she let out a torrent of force lightening at B.C.

Bolts flew from Nahra's hand and enveloped B.C. The old bounty hunter fell to her knees and then to her side in pain. She writhed in it as Nahra smiled, taking pleasure in B.C.'s pain. This went on for a few minutes. Nahra then let up and backed away from the B.C.

"You see B.C. The dark side and Emperor Scorpious has taught me much more then you ever could."

"T..There's only one thing they didn't teach you." B.C. coughed. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, and that would be?" Nahra said in a satirical tone.

"Never turn your back on a droid." B.C. coughed out.

"No, though it's a silly thing to tell me now that I will kill you. I really thought you'd put up more of a fight. ." Nahra said again.

"Droids make the best hunters because they don't have emotional ties, They are like dogs, loyal and they follow orders."

"Oh really, and that means what to me." Nahra replied As she raised her saber for the final blow.

Just then a silver spike flew thru the heart of the dark Jedi. It then disappeared and Nahra looked at B.C. in shock before falling to the ground. Behind her was Hunter, his tail formed into a spike and now covered in blood.

" T.. Thanks Hunter." B.C. stated to the droid as she slowly sat up. She looked at her now dead foe " I hope you are one now with the force. May your tortured soul finally rest."

Merak walked over and held out a hand to help B.C. which the old hunter took. Merak helped B.C. to her feet and used his own strength to steady her.

"Time we get you out of here too."

"You can leave me here, go on with your Jedi." B.C. said, clearly tired and being held up more by Merak then her own strength.

"We don't leave our own, besides, Mira would have my hide if I left you. I'll help you out, I may not be a great fighter, but this I can manage."

B.C. gave a weak smile and let the young Knight help her out.

Aren had finally decided to wrap things up with his foe. With a quick move to the right and then to the left he jumped behind the Jedi, blocked his opponents blow and then sliced the collar off. The Jedi collapsed just like the other one.

Mira and Jayce continued to battle around the floor. One moment Mira getting the upper hand, the next Jayce. This went on until Jayce noticed that his forces were severely lacking. Not being one to be outnumbered he cursed. He used his bit of the force as a block, pushed Mira away and using one of the many deceptive tricks up his sleeve unleashed a smoke pack from his sleeve that created a smokescreen. Aren and Mira ran thru the smoke to follow Jayce, but as they exited thru the now open back door they were met with a hail fire of blaster fire. They made it back inside but Jayce was gone, protected by a regiment of troopers. Mira cursed herself for once again not being able to deal the death blow to Jayce. Something told her there was good still inside him, but where anymore she didn't know. She and Aren went back in time to see that the prisoners had been freed and they were helping the first two up.

"Master Conte, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to stop, but my body wasn't listening." stated the Jedi that was fighting her earlier.

"It's ok my friend, it wasn't your fault. I do know about that machine he has built to control Jedi. We will take these remnants back to the temple and try to figure out a solution to this new threat." Mira replied. " Let's go home."

Just then she noticed B.C. and Merak coming out of the smoke, with Hunter close behind. Aren ran up.

"Need help? " He asked Merak.

"Nope, I can handle this." The young Knight said proudly.

B.C. looked at Mira and Mira looked at B.C. The two friends didn't have to say a word. Mira knew that B.C.'s ghost had been defeated and wasn't going to ask how it happened.

"He got away B.C." Mira said.

"There will be another time Mira." B.C. replied.

Mira shook her head and the group headed out to head back to the ship and fly home.

A few days later the reports had been written and everything was getting back to normal at the temple. B.C. was getting prepared to return to Tattooine. She was walking down one of the halls and heard blaster fire. She slowly made her way into a training room and stood by the door.

Merak was in the middle of the room with a practice droid. He had his saber activated and was trying to deflect the blasts from the droid and failing at it. B.C. heard him curse under his breath and yell at the droid to go for another round. He didn't fair any better, only blocking two of the ten blasts. B.C. smirked and slowly walked up.

"You know your forcing it right?" She asked Merak.

He held up a hand to stop the droid and looked at her.

"What do you mean? Forcing it?" He asked, not sure what she meant.

"First off your forcing the blade, you have to let it flow, it's an extension of your arm. You let the blade go where it wants, you just guide it. That and your stance is wrong, no wonder you tend to fall over your own feet. Who taught you to duel anyways?" B.C. replied and asked.

"No one really, My masters left me, they said I was a lost cause. I don't believe that. We just didn't get along, I have my own ways of doing things. I sort of taught myself."

"I see. Well that's why you get frustrated, your ways don't work to well sometimes. Here let me show you, that is if you don't mind taking advice from someone who isn't a Jedi." She said.

Merak shrugged and figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"Alright, what have I got to loose."

"Ok then, first off your stance is to shallow. Spread your feet a bit and put your weight more toward your back for balance, but when moving keep your weight even. This will allow you to move quickly. As for your grip, your to high up on the hilt. Lower your grip, and don't choke the hilt. The blade has no weight, the weight is in the hilt, so control it and guide it, the blade will follow."

"Like this?" Merak asked as he did as he was told. " It feels a bit off."

"That's because you have been forcing the blade, and from what I saw, your saber skills do need work. Now try that with the droid, and use the force to anticipate when the bolts will come. Relax, don't tense up. "

Merak nodded and did as he was told. He told the droid to go for another round and this time blocked seven of the ten blasts with his saber. It was the best he had done in a long time.

"Thank you." He said to B.C as he got used to holding the blade differently.. "By the way, where did you learn your saber skills? I thought only Jedi could wield a saber, but you said you weren't one."

"Jedi usually are, I'm force adept, have been for a very long time. I trained myself, and being a bounty hunter you learn to survive and do what you can to survive. I've been fighting the dark side for a very long time now, but I'm retired from the bounty business. I'm paying for my sins now on Tattooine with my droids."

"I see, so you'll be returning to Tattooine soon?" Merak asked in a sad tone.

"I hope so." B.C. replied.

Merak suddenly realized something and looked at B.C.

"By the way, you may want to check out the servo motors in your droids left third leg, it's timing is off with the other legs by about a half second. I think he may have gotten damaged in the battle. "

B.C. Quirked and eyebrow "And you figured that out how?"

It wasn't normal for anyone to normally notice a thing like that, especially on a droid.

"Easy, I'm good with Droids, it's a hobby of mine. I help around here fixing up and repairing droids. I tend to stay away from the HCR droids, but the other ones are ok. I prefer the R2 units myself."

B.C. laughed. She then heard a cough from behind her, turning she spotted Mira.

"So you two have made up now I take it?" She asked.

"No hard feelings here. I was just helping Merak with a bit of his saber skills so he won't be such a burden on your next mission with him Mira." B.C. said.

Mira shook her head and smiled. She then looked at Merak and to B.C.

"The council had gathered and they want to speak to you B.C." Mira said

"Lead the way, the sooner I get everything in order here, the sooner I go home."

"Goodbye B.C. Hopefully one day I'll see you on 'Tattooine." Merak said and then continued his training.

B.C. gave a slight smile and walked with Mira down the hall.

"He's a good kid, just needs someone to show him the ropes a bit more."

Mira nodded as she lead B.C. into the council chambers of the new Jedi Temple. The other members had taken their seats and Mira motioned for B.C. to stand in the middle and then went to her own near Luke who sat in his own chair. The council members looked at B.C. and then to each other and then to Luke.

"B.C. Orion, you have been called to this meeting of the council. We have read your reports on the incident, though you did leave out what occurred back in the cells. Some of the rescued Jedi have in their reports that you fought with a dark adept, is this true?" One of the older masters stated

B.C. balled up her fists. She really didn't to say what really happened back there.

"Master Skywalker and members of the Jedi council. I prefer not to answer what occurred in the battle I faced for reasons known only to me. Your young knights have been returned safely, no harm has come to anyone but the Empire. Do forgive me if I ask to leave it at that." She said calmly. She knew some of them most likely could read her thoughts, but she kept her mind off of that fight. The council members erupted in discussions between themselves.

Luke raised a hand and the whispering stopped. He then looked at Mira who nodded. B.C. had got the impression that Mira had told Luke what had happened. He then looked at B.C.

"B.C. Orion, ex-Bounty hunter of Tattooine. We on the council would like to thank you for the effort and help you put in for the rescue of our young friends. Without you many more Jedi would have either been captured or worse yet. With your help our friends returned safely home. Because of this mission and the fact that you proved not only in this mission but also thru the war that you are on the side of the Jedi, the council and I have spoken and come to a decision. Many years ago, by the rules of the old Jedi code you were turned away, punished for wanting to be a Jedi. That led you to the life you led as a bounty hunter. I, as leader of the new order of Jedi wish to rectify this wrong brought upon you so many years ago. You have served your time and served us well as a friend, a confidant and an ally in times of crisis. Because of this We have decided B.C. Orion to grant you the rank of Master Jedi. We know that you wish to return to your solitude on Tattooine, and we respect that. Know from this day forward that you shall be known among our ranks as Master B.C. Orion."

The color slightly drained from B.C's face. This was the last thing she was expecting. She looked at Luke and then to Mira and then around to the other council members and back to Luke before speaking.

"Your serious? This isn't some kind of Jedi mind trick is it?"

"No my friend, it isn't. You have earned your rank much more so then anyone here." Luke said.

The Jedi masters all rose and activated their sabers. Then one by one they lowered them and bowed. This continued until Mira lowered it and bowed. Luke was the only one left with his raised. B.C. bowed and then Luke lowered his saber and bowed. B.C. then looked up and everyone was smiling.

"Now since you are now a master Jedi, we do have one more matter to request." Luke said.

"As long at it's not for me to be one of the council members." B.C. said.

"No, We do have a Jedi knight that is in need of some help. We fear his padawan training was not up to par. He did pass the trials, but barely. We fear the dark side may be an influence on him. We are not asking for you to take him as a padawan, but as a partner. We fell he can learn a lot form you more then he can another knight or master."

"I take it I know who this Knight is." B.C. said.

"I saw you helping him out earlier when I came to get you B.C. we don't wish to impose, but would you mind helping him get to his full potential?" Mira said.

"He and I have a lot in common. I'll take him as a partner. So long as I can train him my way."

Luke smiled, " Since your a master now you are bound by some of our laws, but for you Master Orion we can make and exception."

"Thank you master Skylwalker." B.C. bowed. Mira smiled and then escorted the new Master out of the council chambers.

"So it's official now, how's it feel to be a master Jedi?" Mira asked.

"Same as it did when I wasn't one, though I do feel a lot better, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Guess that makes us equals now doesn't it."

"Yes I guess you could say that." Mira replied. B.C. lead Mira back to the training room where Merak was still training, It looked like he was trying to put two practice sabers together.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

Merak dropped the sabers and looked to her and B.C.

"Um, well, I wanted to see what it was like with a duel blade. If I understood how a duel blade felt, maybe It would help me defend against one should the time come." Merak replied as he stumbled over his words.

B.C. chuckled. "Merak, grab your things. Bring what you want, your coming with me."

Mira rose an eyebrow. Merak looked at them both, curious as to what B.C. meant.

"Why?" he asked.

"Master Skywalker has given me permission to be your partner, and as such I'm going to need to train you up a bit. Your skills are lacking and I just can't have that around my city."

"You mean I'm going to Tattooine?"

"Yep, kid pack light, it's a hot place, and I need someone with your skills to help me with my droids."

"But I'm a Jedi knight, my place is here with the Jedi." Merak stated.

"And as of a few minutes ago I'm a Jedi master, so hall your but up gather your things and meet me at Mira's ship." B.C. said smugly.

Merak gave B.C. a questioning look and then looked to Mira who nodded.

"She's a Master now Merak, so best do as she says."

"You want to learn the technique of a duel blade don't you?"

Merak nodded and rushed past them both to gather his things.

"Are you sure you want to take him to Tattooine, it might be expensive, remember the last time."

"Yeah. " B.C. laughed. "And if he blows off a hand I know where to bring him."

Mira and B.C. had a good laugh before heading off to the Commoner's dream and off to Tattooine.

The end.


End file.
